Blast from the Past Part 1 The Sorcerer's Stone
by oldshowaddict2015
Summary: When the younger versions of Molly and Arthur Weasley come to the present time, they end up having to help Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, and get into more trouble than they ever imagined. This Part One out of my Blast from the Past series. PLZ R&R!
1. New Arrivals

A/N: I was in the car one day and thought of this story. It had a LOT of positive reviews on the other website it was posted on () and hopefully it will here too.

Chapter One

It was a quiet day at the Burrow. If you can _call_ it quiet. The twins, Fred and George, were blowing things up in their room; Percy was yelling at them to shut up, Ron was chasing Scabbers all around upstairs, and Ginny was singing to her favorite song. The only quiet ones were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, although Mrs. Weasley was about to scream at everyone to shut up. Mrs. Weasley was already stressed out enough about a small spot that wouldn't come off, and she was at her breaking point, almost. There was a bang.

"FRED! GEORGE! STOP IT!" Percy yelled.

"Shut up, Percival!"  
>"Yeah, shut up Percival!" the twins yelled.<p>

"I have O.W.L.S to study for!" Percy yelled.

"Dude! Its _summer_!" Fred told him. "Who would want to study?"

"Me, that's who. Now, STOP IT!" Percy yelled at him.

Another bang.

"THAT'S IT!" there was a slam of a book, and then something stomping on the stairs. Percy soon walked into the kitchen, and stormed towards the door.

"Percy? Where are you going?" Mrs. Weasley asked him.

"Outside, for some PEACE AND QUIET!" he yelled, making the last three words loud enough for Fred and George to hear.

"Oi!" George yelled, running over to the banister. "Get over it, bookworm!"

Percy resisted the urge to flip his younger brother off, stormed outside, and slammed the door.

"Bookworm!"

"George!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, sternly.

"Sorry. But it's the truth!" George said, retreating into his and Fred's room. There was another bang.

"FRED! GEORGE! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! I MEAN IT!"

"Sorry Mum!" the twins yelled down, and then there was another bang.

"MY BAD!" George called down.

"You're always bad." Fred said.

"Shut up, you!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! Maybe you can help me find Scabbers?" Ron suggested.

"Sorry Ronnie, but we're busy right now." George said.

"Help your brother!" Mr. Weasley yelled at them.

"Yeah, help your brother." Ron said.

"But, we don't wanna." The twins said, in synch.

"Boys. Help your brother, or no experiments for a month." Mr. Weasley threatened.

"Where did you last see him, Ron?" Fred asked. Mrs. Weasley shook her head as the three boys went to go find the missing rat.  
>"Ow!" Fred yelled. "I think I've found him!"<br>"Why do you say that?" George asked.

"That stupid rat bit me!"

"Hey! Scabbers it NOT stupid!" Ron yelled. They all began arguing. Then, there was a snap, as it someone had Apperated or Disapperated. Mrs. Weasley stopped what she was doing.

"Did Bill and Charlie say they were going to visit us?" she asked.

"No," Mr. Weasley said, shaking his head. "They said they were too busy."

"I thought they did. Then what's going on?  
>"I told you." said a voice. It was female. "I TOLD you! But did you listen? NO!"<p>

"Hey! I SAID I was sorry!" said a second voice. This one was male.

"Yeah, well, you better hope that McGonagall doesn't find out!"

"She won't!"

"That's what you said last time that you used the Time Turner! And what happened? We were almost EXPELLED!"

"But we didn't get expelled."

"We came close to it!"

At this point, Mrs. Weasley thought it was safe to see what was going on. What she saw shocked her.

"Arthur," she said, in a small voice.

"What?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking up from the _Dailey Prophet_.

"Come here. Now. Please."

"What is it?" Mr. Weasley asked, walking over to her. He got the same look on his face that mirrored his wife's.

"Oh Merlin." he said. There, in the flesh, were the teenage forms of Molly and Arthur.


	2. The Next Day

Chapter Two

"This has happened before! Too many times you have screwed with the Time-Turner, but not anymore!" Molly ripped the Time-Turner off of Arthur's neck, and turned it.

"And now it's not working. Nice going, Arthur!" she said.

"Sorry!" Arthur said again, raising his hands in a surrendering position. Molly just glared at him. They looked around Fred and George's age-13, and in their third year. Arthur just stared wide-eyed at Molly, who was glaring at him. Mrs. Weasley kept pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOUR RAT, RON!" Fred yelled.

"SCABBERS DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Ron yelled back.

"HE CRAWLED UP MY PANT LEG AND TRIED TO RAPE ME!"

"All he did was bite you." George said.  
>"HE TRIED TO RAPE ME!" Fred yelled, and ran downstairs, Ron behind him, holding Scabbers to his chest.<p>

"A rat tried to rape you?" Molly asked, confused.  
>"Yes! And it's a GUY rat!"<p>

Molly stared wide-eyed at Scabbers. "Gay rat." she said, and backed up into Arthur. "RAPE!" she screamed, and hid behind Mrs. Weasley. "He tried to rape me."

Arthur looked quizzically at her. "You backed up into me."

Molly looked at Mrs. Weasley. "Why do you look like me?"

"I am you."

Molly's eyes widened and she backed up into the door. It opened, and she fell on top of Percy, who just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Hi." he said. "Can you get off me?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." Molly laughed nervously. "I'm scared."

Percy looked at her funny. "Why?"  
>"HE TRIED TO RAPE ME!"<p>

"You backed up into me!" Arthur repeated. Molly looked at Mrs. Weasley, then at herself.

"I stay this height forever?" she said. "This sucks!" she looked at Mr. Weasley, who Arthur was also looking at.

"You're me, aren't you?" Arthur asked.  
>"Yes." Mr. Weasley said. Molly laughed.<p>

"You're gonna go bald." she said. Fred, George, Percy, and Ron looked at the four. Fred was the first to speak.

"Mum, I think you looked better with long hair." he said. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes.

"Mum was a twig." George said.

"So who do I call 'Mum'?" George asked.

"Me." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I don't wanna go bald." Arthur said, covering his head.

"I'm short, and I'm going to have deal with it. You can deal with losing your hair." Molly snapped. Arthur whimpered.

"My hair." he said.

"This is getting creepy." Ron said. "How am I going to deal with two Mums? I know one is going to go to Hogwarts with me, which means I'm going to be bossed around anyway. This year's gonna suck." he said. Both Molly's mouths dropped open.

"HEY!" they yelled. Molly shook her head, and walked upstairs. "What's McGonagall gonna say?" she mumbled.

"I'm gonna tell her that it wasn't my fault." Arthur said. Molly stopped in her tracks, and turned around.

"Yes it is!" she yelled.

"You're the one that told me to get it! You're the one that told me to turn it!"

"I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did! You did it in first year and in second year! And you've done it once this year!"

"It was all your idea! _You_ were the one that wanted to go back in time, and play pranks on your father when he was in Hogwarts!"

"No it wasn't! Well, the last part was, but the rest was all _your_ idea!"

"My-_my_ idea? How dare you even _accuse_ me of such a thing? Your _girlfriend_ out of all people!"

"You accused me of the same thing, and I am your _boyfriend_!"

Molly just glared, and walked upstairs.

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

Percy walked downstairs, looking petrified.

"Percy? What's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Percy looked at her, and shut his eyes. He shuddered, and walked outside. Fred looked up from his plate.

"Wharongithim?" he asked, the food stuffed into his mouth. Mrs. Weasley crossed her arms.

"Don't speak when you mouth's full. You're thirteen, you ought to know that." she lectured. Fred nodded, and swallowed his food.

"I said 'What's wrong with him?'"

"Who knows? Maybe he had nightmare that Dumbledore had taken away his Prefect badge." George said.

"Please let that happen."

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley lectured.

"Well, it's true Mum." George said.

"Yeah. I mean, don't you get tired of him always going on about his badge?" Fred asked.

"It does get a little old, I'll admit." Mrs. Weasley said, un-crossing her arms. Molly and Arthur walked downstairs next, Molly glaring at Arthur.

"Stop it. It's creepy." Arthur said.

"_You're_ creepy." Molly said, and sat down at the table. Percy walked back in.

"Oh, God." he said, and walked out.

"See? Now you've traumatized him." Molly said.

"_I_ tramati-" Arthur started, and began laughing. "_You_ were the one that suggested we go into his room anyways."

"Why do you keep blaming me?"

"Because it was you!"

Molly scoffed. "You were the one that suggested that we make out in his room."

Fred and George choked on their milk. "Mental images." they said, in unison. They stood up, and walked upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Weasley asked them.

"Our room." George said.

"Where we can get no nasty mental images!" George said. Molly rolled her eyes.

"Sooooooo," she said. "What are we doing today?"  
>"School shopping, of course." Ginny said.<p>

"That's fun." Molly said, sarcastically. "I'm going to have to get fitted for another bloody dress. Why can't they just let us wear pants?"  
>"'Cause you're not a guy?" Arthur suggested.<p>

Molly glared at him. "Don't you talk. Don't you say anything."  
>"It wasn't my idea."<p>

"Yes it was. And I'm still pissed at you for last night."

"Then why did you make out with me?"

Molly glared, stood up, and walked upstairs. Ron just looked at Arthur, and then at Mr. Weasley.

"Mum's still like that, you know that, right?"  
>"I have to. I'm married to her." Mr. Weasley answered. Mrs. Weasley just glared, and walked upstairs.<p>

"You know I was joking!"

"Whatever!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, and shut the bedroom door. Mr. Weasley sighed, put the paper down, and stood up.

"I have to go talk to your mother now." he said, and left the room.

"Well. I have something to look forward to." Arthur said, sarcastically, and sat down. Ron began laughing.


	3. Shopping

Chapter Three

"I haven't traveled by Floo powder since...like, first year." Molly mumbled. She took a handful and stood in the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley, right?"  
>"Yes." Fred said. "Now, go!"<br>"Fine! I can see you don't like me! Brat." Molly said. She looked forward. "Diagon Alley!" she yelled, and threw the powder down. Emerald green flames engulfed her, and she was gone.

"I'll go now." Arthur said.

"No, I'm going." Ron said.

"Don't talk back to me! I'm your father."

"A _younger_ version! Which means I can!"

"No, it doesn't." both Arthur's said at the same time. Ron rolled his eyes, and Arthur took a handful of the Floo powder. He walked towards the fireplace, and stood inside of it. He looked forward. "Diagon Alley!" he said, threw the powder down, was engulfed in emerald flames, and was gone.

```~~~DIAGON ALLEY~~~```

Arthur slid out, coughing dust out. He saw a figure dusting itself off, and grumbling.

"Damn powder." she said. She looked up. "Arthur. Get up." Molly said.

"Yes, _mum_." Arthur grumbled, and stood up. He began dusting himself off when he noticed a corner of Molly's skirt sticking up. Molly caught his eye, and fixed it.

"I'm still mad at you, so don't even try." she said.

"Then why did you make out with me earlier?"  
>"Why do you think?"<br>"I don't know." Arthur said.

Molly headed towards the door. She opened it, and was almost run over by people running. "HELLO!" she yelled, and shut the door. "That scared the shit out of me. Backing away now."  
>"You didn't have chocolate today, did you?" Arthur asked.<p>

"No, it just scared me."

"Alright. Whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me. I'm going to see if it's safe now." Molly said, opening the door. There was no one out there. "Ok, ok, the coast is clear." she said, beginning to walk out, when an eleven year old ran out in front of her. "Ok, shutting the door, and I'm not going to get squished." she closed the door, and was turned around by the shoulders.

"AH! RAPE!" Molly yelled, and then was cut off by a kiss. By instinct, Molly wrapped her arms around his neck, making the kiss deeper. Something crashed, and they heard shuffling. Then, they heard-

"Oh, God."

They pulled apart, and saw Percy going over to bang his head on the wall. The third time, a hole formed.

"Uh, I didn't do it." he said, and walked out of the shop.

"Wait! Where are we all meeting up at?" Molly yelled after him.

"Follow me! Just...don't snog."

"Oh, shut up." Molly said. She froze for a moment. "Hand off ass. Off ass!" she yelled. Arthur jumped back.

"Jeez, crazy lady." he said. "Usually, you don't mind."

"Yes, well, I'm mad."

"You haven't been mad at me since this morning."

"Yes I have."

"Then why did you kiss me just then? And wrap your arms around my neck?"  
>"'Cause..." Molly thought for a minute. "Because I didn't want to get raped."<p>

"Bullshit."

"I don't bullshit."

Percy looked back at them in surprise.

"What?" Molly asked.

"I've never heard Mum and Dad cuss. Just hearing their younger versions just do that is cr- no it's very, very weird."

"Whatever. Get over it, Percival." Arthur said.

"I HATE THAT NAME!" Percy yelled, and stopped right out of Olivander's.

"This is where we meet up?" Molly asked.

"Yes." Percy said. Molly leaned on the wall, and then fell down, making the two laugh.

"Shut up!" Molly yelled, standing up.

"Why are you wearing a pink skirt?" Arthur asked.  
>"Because I wanted to!"<p>

"I thought you hated pink."

"No, not really. It's that horrid pink that seventh year wore. You know, the one that gave us that detention that one time."

"Umbridge?"  
>"<em>That's<em> the name! I couldn't remember it." Molly said. "I _hate_ her. I hate her with a passion. She's a bitch."  
>"Who's a bitc?" Fred asked, walking up, George behind him.<p>

"Umbridge." Molly replied.

"Don't know her."

"You mean she actually _graduated_?"

"That's just mean." Percy mumbled.

"You want mean? Talk to Umbridge!"

"All she did was give you a detention."

"She gave me five, while _he_-" she pointed at Arthur. "Only got away with _one_!"

Arthur, George, Fred, and Percy laughed.

"It was NOT funny!"

"What wasn't funny?" Ron asked, Ginny behind him.

"Hey, where are Mum and Dad?" George asked. "Did they die?"  
>"Sadly, no." Ron said. Ginny kicked him. Fred and George laughed, while Percy just shook his head.<p>

"Ow." Ron said, jumping up and down. Molly and Arthur just glared at him.

"If we were dead, all of you would fade away, because we wouldn't exist. Would you like _that_?" Molly asked.

"No..." Ron said, jumping up and down.

"You deserved that." Arthur said, glaring.

"I was _kidding_."

"Whatever."

"I still hate Umbridge more." Molly mumbled.

```~~~LATER~~~```

"I'm not getting a dress. I am _not_ getting a dress." Molly said.

"You mean a skirt." Ron said.

"No, a dress."

"They don't wear dresses anymore." Ginny said.

"Oh thank God."

"Why don't you want to wear a dress anyways?" Fred asked.

"Because _he_-" she pointed to Arthur. "Always took the advantage of looking up my dress!"

Mrs. Weasley just narrowed her eyes. "I hated those dresses."

"I know, right?"

"So, we just need supplies?" Ron asked.

"No, we need your mu- well, that would actually kind of backfire because you're mum is right there." Molly said.

"We need to get robes for you." Mr. Weasley said.

"I don't wanna get robes." Molly said.

"You have to get them."

"So he can look up my skirt, right?"  
>Arthur just looked around. Mr. Weasley shook his head. They walked into the store.<p>

"At _least_ act like you're related." Mrs. Weasley said. Molly shrugged.

"Ok." she said, and they headed over to the clothes. Molly smirked, and began stepping on Arthur's heels.

"Stop." Arthur said, annoyed.

"Sorry." Molly said. "Why don't you tell Mum?" Arthur just rolled his eyes.

```~~~A LITTLE WHILE LATER~~~```

Molly looked around. She saw Arthur carrying his robes, and handed him her bags.

"What the-?" Arthur said.

"Carry these for me, _big brother_?" she asked.

"Mol-"

"Please?" Molly put on her best pouty face. Arthur just narrowed his eyes, grabbed her bags, and they walked over to the door. Molly smirked, and skipped out.

"What the- Molly? Where are your bags?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Made him carry them." Molly pointed to Arthur, who was just glaring. Mr. Weasley shook his head.

"You made me do that all the time."

Mrs. Weasley looked at him, and smirked. "Still do. Hold this." she said, and handed him a bag. Molly laughed.

```~~~LATER~~~```

The last person that walked out of the fireplace was Arthur, who was glaring at Molly who was smirking at him. He walked up to her, and dumped all of the bags over her head, making her fall.

"Ow." she said, glaring up at him.

"Now you know how _I_ feel."

"I didn't put them over your head, hell I can't even reach that high." Molly snapped.

"I should've done that a _long_ time ago." Mr. Weasley mumbled. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes.

"It's never going to work." she said.

"Yeah!" Molly said, standing up. She took the bags off of her neck, and put them over Fred's, making him fall.

"How dare you do that to your own son?" Fred said, standing up. He took the bags off of his neck, and placed them on the ground.

"Psh, right now I'm thirteen, so I don't care." Molly said, and walked upstairs.

"I don't know if I like this version of you, Mum. She's too violent." Fred said. George laughed.

"I do. She's funny." he said, and walked upstairs. Fred just looked at him offended.

"YOU SUCK, GEORGIA!" he yelled.

"AT LEAST MY NAME ISN'T FREDWARD!"  
>"AT LEAST MY NAME ISN'T A GIRL'S NAME!"<p>

"SHUT UP!"

There was a thud, and then laughing was heard.

"DON'T LAUGH AT US!" both twins yelled.

"It's just too funny!" Molly yelled.


	4. The Night Before

A/N: Okay, so I just found out that Harry Potter is based in the 1990's, but in my story (Blast from the Past) is based in the 2000's. It's the same story, but just set in the 2000's and not the 1990's.

Chapter Four

It was the night before they had to leave to go to Hogwarts. Molly was very, very, _very_ hyper. She began running around upstairs.

"Hey!" Fred yelled when she ran into him. Molly just laughed and ran off.

"An 'I'm sorry' would've sufficed." he mumbled, and walked into his bedroom. Ron yelped and ran to the side. Molly just kept on laughing.

"What's going on up here?" Mrs. Weasley asked, coming upstairs. She saw Molly, and grabbed her by the arm.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Molly just looked at her, laughing.

"Are you hyper?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because. I know my own laugh."

"No you don't."

"Yeah, I do."

"Who says?"  
>"Yeah, you're hyper."<p>

"Yup!" Molly began jumping up and down.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to put a brick on your head."

Molly just kept jumping and laughing.

"I'll tie you to a chair."

Molly just kept on jumping.

"You asked for it." Mrs. Weasley said, and began dragging her downstairs.

"Rape. Rape. Rape. Rape. Rape."

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to tie you to a chair?"  
>"No." Molly asked. She began to look innocent.<p>

"Then go to your room."

"No."

"Yes."

"I don't wanna."  
>"Well you have to."<p>

"No I don't."  
>"Go before I tie you to a chair."<p>

Molly yelped, ripped her arm out of Mrs. Weasley's grasp, ran upstairs, ran into a room, and slammed the door. It opened again.

"That's not my room." she said. She walked over to another door and opened it. She saw Ron chasing Scabbers.

"That's not my room either." she walked over to another door and opened it. "FOUND IT!"

"Was I _that_ bad?" Mrs. Weasley muttered to herself, sitting down. Music began to play upstairs. The day before, Molly stumbled into a Muggle store and bought something called an iPod. The music was blasting and she was singing along. She was actually a pretty good singer, and Ginny was in the next room, trying to sing along, but she didn't know all of the words. Arthur came inside the room.

"What song is that?" he asked.

"I don't know, to be honest with you." Mrs. Weasley shook her head and opened a book.

"I like it." Arthur began walking upstairs. He found the door that had the source of the sound, and the music was LOUD. So if he wanted to get her attention, he had to yell.

"MOLLY!" he yelled. Molly stopped singing, and turned the volume down.

"Hi." Molly said.

"Thank you." Arthur said. "That song is good, but I don't think it needs to be turned up to ear blasting levels."

"Yeah it does."

"I could hear it outside."

"Oh. What were you doing out there?" Molly asked, picking another song on her iPod.  
>"I had to de-gnome the garden."<p>

Molly laughed.

"I hate those gnomes. One bit me."

Molly laughed harder. She touched the screen (it was an iPod Touch 4G) and a song began playing.

"What song is this?"  
>Molly calmed down, and said, "Everybody Loves Me. Muggle song."<p>

"How do you get songs on there?"  
>"You have to buy them. I bought a 50 dollar gift card to get me started. Tell them that they somehow have WiFi here."<p>

They had been in the future a few days, and Molly was already accustomed to it. Arthur on the other hand, wasn't.

"WiFi?" he asked.

"In-ter-net." Molly said. She could hear Ginny singing along with the song from the next room.

"Uh...ok."

"Dude, do you know what Internet is?"

"Uh, no, considering that we came here from the 70's."

Molly rolled her eyes, and turned the music up a little bit.

"What was that song that was playing earlier anyways?" Arthur asked.

"The Anthem."

"Molly!" she heard Mrs. Weasley yell from downstairs. "Either you put headphones in or I _will_ take that away from you!"  
>"Yes ma'am!" Molly said. She grabbed her earbuds, put one in her ear, and put them inside the iPod.<p>

"Is that iPod made by Muggles?" Arthur asked.

Molly nodded.

"Brilliant." he said. "I need to get me one of those." he said, and walked out.

"Just to let you know, they're not cheap!" Molly yelled.

"I figured." Arthur said. He stopped in his tracks, and then walked over to her room again. "If that thing is expensive, then how did you pay for it?"  
>Molly thought for a minute, but then figured it wouldn't hurt to tell him. "Your Muggle credit card."<p>

"What?" Arthur asked her, his eyes wide.

"Yeah. You've still got, like, 2,000 bucks left, so don't freak."

Arthur shook his head, and walked away. "I should NEVER have given you that code." he mumbled. Molly smirked.

"You know you can't go to bed at five in the morning tonight, right?" he asked, opening his bedroom door.  
>"Yes." Molly said, rolling her eyes.<p> 


	5. The Boy Who Lived

Chapter Five

There was a knock on her door. Molly groaned.

"Go away!" she said, and threw a pillow.

"Molly, come on. We gotta go." it was Arthur. He walked into the room.

"I don't wanna." Molly said, and threw the remaining pillow at him.

"Hey! Stop it. Now, come on. Get up, or I'll drag you out of bed."

Molly's eyes snapped open. "You wouldn't."

"I would. Now, come on." he said.

"Alright, alright. Tell everyone I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay." Arthur said, and left the room.

```~~~30 MINUTES LATER~~~```

"Where is she?" Arthur said, looking upstairs.

"I can't believe she still hasn't come down." Ron said, finishing his food.

"Do you want me to go get her?" Percy asked, not looking up from his book.

"No, I will." Arthur said. Mrs. Weasley looked up from what she was doing.

"If I remember right, it took a LOT for me to get out of bed."

"Hey! Just like me!" George said, yawning.

"Unfortunately."

George just glared.

```~~~KING'S CROSS STATION~~~```

They all walked in twos, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny at the front, Percy and Fred were next, Ron and George after that, and then Arthur and Molly, whose attention was caught by something.

"PUPPY!" Molly said.

"No." Arthur told her.

"I want the puppy."

"No." everyone told her at the same time.

"I don't know how I was made a school Prefect. Or Head Girl." Mrs. Weasley mumbled. Ginny smiled. Ron was a little nervous, but yet happy at the same time.

"I bet Hogwarts'll be brilliant."

"It's nice, I'll tell you that much." Percy said.

"Nice? Since when?" Fred asked. George snickered.

"They send you to detention just for not turning in your work." George said.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. And they'll give you one if you're late too."

Ron's eyes widened. He gulped.

"Leave him alone." Mrs. Weasley snapped. Someone bumped into her, making her say something under her breath that anyone else couldn't hear, and then she said, "It's the same every year, packed with Muggles, of course. Come on. Platform 9 3/4 this way." They stopped at a brick wall.

"I can see this hasn't changed either. You know, they would think of a different way of transportation." Molly mumbled. Arthur just rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Percy. You first." Mrs. Weasley said. Percy walked away from Fred's side, and then ran towards the wall. He vanished when it looked like he was going to hit it. George walked up to Fred.

"Fred. You next." Mrs. Weasley said.

"He's not Fred, I am." George said.

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother." Fred said. George shook his head, faking disappointment. Molly began laughing.

"I'm sorry, George." Mrs. Weasley said. Fred walked away from George's side, and before he ran, he said, "I'm only joking. I am Fred." he said, and then ran at the wall, disappearing, George after him. Molly began laughing harder.

"Excuse me." they heard. They all turned to see a young boy around Ron's age with dark hair walking up to them.

"C-could you tell me how to...?" he stuttered.

"How to get onto the platform?" Mrs. Weasley asked. The boy nodded.

"Not to worry, dear." she reassured, smiling. "It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well."

Ron nodded.

"I swear he looks familiar." Molly mumbled.

"All you got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best to do a bit of a run if you're nervous."

The boy nodded, and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny stepped aside as he walked forward.

"Good luck." Ginny said. The boy looked at the wall, ran towards it, and vanished onto the other side.

"My turn. Finally." Molly mumbled, and ran at the wall. She vanished.

"I'll go now." Ron said, and walked over to the wall. He closed his eyes tight, and said, "I won't crash, I won't crash," he muttered, and then ran towards it. He vanished.

"Why am I always last?" Arthur muttered. He ran towards the wall, and vanished.

```~~~ON THE TRAIN~~~```

Molly slammed a compartment shut.

"Don't want that one." she said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"People are snogging in there. And they are getting it ON."

"Nice. Thanks, Molly." Arthur said.

"You are very welcome." Molly said.

"Hey. There's that boy from earlier." Ron muttered. He walked up to the door, the others behind him. "Excuse me." he said. The boy looked at him. "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all." the boy answered. They walked inside, Ron opposite of the boy. Molly and Arthur sat next to him.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley." Ron introduced.

"Molly Prewett." Molly said, smiling.

"Arthur Weasley." Arthur said, smiling, and shaking the boy's hand.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Ron's eyes bugged out. "So-So it's true!" he said.

"Potter. Where have I heard that name?" Molly mumbled.

"That's James' son." Arthur said.

"Did he marry Lily?"

"I don't know."

"How do you know my parents?" Harry asked.

"Long story." Molly said.

"I mean," Ron said. "Do you really have the-the-?"  
>Harry looked at him, and his eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "The what?"<p>

"The scar?" Ron asked, in a hushed whisper.

"Oh." Harry said, and lifted his bangs.

"Wicked!" Ron said.

"Lemme see." Molly said. Harry looked at her. "Ohmigosh, lightning bolt!" she exclaimed.

"Bloody hell." Arthur said.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" a woman asked, walking over to their compartment, a trolley in front of her. She saw Arthur and Molly. "How-how did-?"  
>"Time Turner." Molly mumbled.<p>

"Your idea." Arthur mumbled back. The woman nodded.

"No thanks. I'm all set." Ron said, holding up a sandwich.

"We'll take the lot." Harry said, digging into his pocket. He pulled out a bunch of gold coins. The others had their eyes bug out in surprise.

"Whoa." Ron exclaimed.

```~~~LATER~~~```

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" Harry asked.

"They mean every flavor." Ron said. He was sitting next to Harry. Molly and Arthur sat across from him. "There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver, and tripe."

Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"George sweared he got a booger-flavored one once." Ron added. Harry picked up something else.

"These aren't real frogs, are they?" he asked.

"It's just a spell. Besides, it's the cards you want." Ron said. "Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I've got about 500 meself."

"Well I can beat that. I've got 1,000." Molly said. "But, I have a high metabolism, so I don't have to worry."

"You're a twig." Ron mumbled.

"Have you seen your older version?" Arthur asked. "She weighs more than you do."  
>"That's because she's got seven children, and I don't. And don't diss me like that, or I swear to God I will crawl into your dorm, and cut your you-know-what off." Molly threatened.<p>

"Older versions?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. You know that woman you saw earlier?"

"The one with the red hair?"  
>"Yeah. That's me."<br>"You really are a twig."

"Shut up."

Harry opened his chocolate frog, and leaped onto the window.

"Watch it!" Ron said. The frog climbed up the window, and then flew out.

"Sucks for you." Molly said. Arthur just wrinkled his nose.

"What?" Molly asked, looking at him.

"That's disgusting." Arthur replied.

"What?"  
>"Blood flavor bean."<p>

"Oh."

"That's rotten luck." Ron said to Harry. "They've only got one good jump in them to begin with."

Harry flipped his card over. "I've got Dumbledore!" he said.

"I've got about six of him." Ron said. Harry looked back down, and then up again.

"Hey, he's gone!" he said.  
>"Well, you can't expect for him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron asked. He looked down, as did Harry and the others. "This is Scabbers by the way. Pathetic, isn't he?"<br>"Just a little bit." Harry said.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Harry said.

Ron picked up his wand, and cleared his throat. "_Sun-_" he said, but stopped when a girl appeared at the door of the compartment.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" she asked. "A boy named Neville's lost one."

Ron shook his head no. "No." he said. The girl spotted his wand.

"Oh, you're doing magic. Let's see, then." she said.

Ron cleared his throat again. "_Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow._" he said, pointed his wand at Scabbers, and the box fell off of him, emitting a yellow light as it did.

"Fail." Arthur said. Ron looked at Harry, and shrugged. Harry did the same.

"Are you sure that's a _real_ spell?" the girl asked. "Well, it's not very good, is it?"

Ron looked at the others, giving them the look that the girl had to be mental.

"Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself. But they all worked for me." the girl walked into the compartment, and sat directly in front of Harry.

"For example." she said, taking her wand out of her robes. She pointed it in front of Harry, who looked at it cross-eyed. "_Oculus Reparo_." the girl said, and the tape on Harry's glasses disappeared. Ron, Molly, and Arthur looked in amazement. Harry took his glasses off, looked at them, and then put them back on.

"That's better, isn't it?" the girl asked. Then she gasped. "Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter!" she said. "I'm Hermione Granger. And, you are?"

"Ron Weasley." Ron said his mouth full.

"Pleasure." Hermione said, sounding like it wasn't a pleasure at all. "You?"  
>"Arthur Weasley."<p>

"Molly Prewett."

Hermione nodded. "You four better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." she said, looking at Harry. She walked over to the door, and began to walk out, when she stopped. She looked at Ron. "You have dirt on your nose by the way. Did you know? Just there." she said, rubbing the left side of her nose. Ron tried to wipe it off, and Hermione left. The train's horn made a sound in the distance.


	6. Small Trouble

```~~~STATION~~~```

Molly watched as the first years all walked towards the boats as Hagrid called them over. She tried to blend in with the crowd, only to play a trick on Arthur. But he found her anyways, and she glared.

```~~~INSIDE HOGWARTS~~~```

Molly ran towards her seat and tried to hide under the table. But, again, Arthur found her.

"Get up, Molly." he said. Molly glared, and got up. Percy looked at them and cocked an eyebrow.

"Is she hyper?" he asked.

"She had about five chocolate frogs on the train." Arthur answered.

"It wasn't five!" Molly corrected. "It was nine."

"Either way, I'm scared."

Molly growled, and smacked him on the arm. The doors opened, and all the first years walked in.

"They're so little." Molly muttered.

"You're about as tall as they are." Arthur muttered to her. Molly smacked him again.

"It's not real, the ceiling," said the girl, Hermione, that they met on the train. "It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History._"

The woman leading them, McGonagall, looked straight forward, to Molly's relief.

"You know, she's the head of Gryffindor house, but yet she wears emerald." Molly muttered. "I never got that."

"Maybe she likes emerald." Arthur said. Molly looked at him.

"Who asked you?"

"You best be glad she didn't see us. She'll get on your ass when she sees you."

"Shut up."

"Will you wait along here, please?" McGonagall said, showing the first years where to stand. "Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

Dumbledore, an elderly man, stood up. He had a long white beard and long white hair to match. Not to mention half-moon glasses. Molly's mouth dropped along with Arthur's.

"He's still alive," she muttered. "Damn, he's about, what, 123? At the very least?"  
>That got a snicker out of Percy. The twins tried to hold in their laughs.<p>

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce." Dumbledore said. "The first years, please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students."

Molly snorted. "Never stopped me from going in there." she muttered.

"Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch-" Dumbledore pointed him out in the back. Molly's eyes grew wide.

"He never forgave me for that prank back in my first year. And it wasn't even my idea."  
>Arthur looked at her. "Yes it was."<p>

"No, it wasn't. All yours."

Arthur just stared at his girlfriend like "Liar!"

"-has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor, on the right-hand side, is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

"I know where I'm going tonight." Molly muttered.

"Are you crazy?" Arthur asked her. Molly looked at him.

"Maybe a little bit." she answered.

"Thank you." Dumbledore said, and sat down. McGonagall opened the scroll.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come fourth. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." McGonagall picked up the old hat that had a slit so it could speak. "Hermione Granger."

Hermione walked up. "Oh no. Okay, relax." she said.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." Molly heard Ron say to Harry, who just nodded. Hermione sat down on the stool and the hat was placed upon her head.

"Ah, right then. Right." the hat said. "Okay. Gryffindor!"

Molly's head fell on the table. Arthur didn't feel that bad. He was already used to being annoyed by Molly. Not that he didn't love her or anything. Although, she did sometimes get on his nerves. The table clapped, except for Molly, who was banging her head. Percy pulled her head up by her hair.

"Ow." Molly mumbled, rubbing her head. Hermione sat down next to Percy.

"Draco Malfoy." McGonagall called. A young blonde haired boy walked up to the stool. Before the hat was placed on his head, it yelled, "Slytherin!" and Malfoy just smirked, and ran towards the clapping Slytherin table.

"Thank God." Molly said. "I hated Lucius. Little slimeball."

"His son probably isn't better." Arthur said.

"He's probably worse."

"Susan Bones." McGonagall called. A young red-haired girl walked up to the stool and then sat down. The hat was placed onto her head, and after a minute, it said, "I know, Hufflepuff!" Susan smiled, and ran off towards the clapping Hufflepuff table.

"Ronald Weasley."

Molly watched Ron's mouth drop open, and then he walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on his head.  
>"Ah!" it said, making McGonagall jump back and Ron whimper. "Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you. Gryffindor!"<p>

Ron breathed a sigh of relief, and ran over towards the Gryffindor table, all of them clapping for him, especially his brothers, Molly, and Arthur. McGonagall looked at the scroll.  
>"Harry Potter." she said. The place went quiet. Molly looked around the room and saw some kids from every house crossing their fingers, hoping that he would be in theirs. It just made her cock an eyebrow. Harry walked nervously up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on his head.<p>

"Hmmm...difficult. Very difficult." the hat said. "Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind, either."

Some people around them were muttered "Please Slytherin," "Please Hufflepuff," "Please Gryffindor," and so on. Molly kept on cocking her eyebrow.

"Do you know why they're acting like this?" Arthur asked. Molly shook her head no.

"No idea." she muttered back.

"There's talent, oh, yes." the hat said. "And a thirst...to prove yourself. But where to put you?"  
>"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin." Molly heard Harry mutter.<p>

"Not Slytherin, eh?" the hat questioned. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here, in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that. No? Well, if you're sure. Better be..." the hat paused. Arthur noticed someone in the far back of the Gryffindor table bouncing up and down in his seat, fingers crossed, and eyes closed tight.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry ran towards the Gryffindor table, who with everyone was clapping so hard. The other tables were depressed. The Weasleys stood up for him, and Harry shook a few hands. He looked at the staff table, and Dumbledore raised his cup to him. Harry smiled, and sat down.

```~~~AFTER THE SORTING~~~```

McGonagall picked up her spoon and tapped it lightly against her glass. "Your attention, please." she said. Dumbledore stood up.

"Let the feast begin." he said, and food appeared on every table. The first years looked in amazement, and then began to dig in with everyone else.

"I'm half and half." a boy named Seamus said. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mum's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out."

"Say, Percy." Harry said, looking at the staff table. "Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"  
>Percy followed Harry's gaze, and then said, "Oh, that's Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin house."<p>

"What's he teach?"  
>"Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for <em>years<em>."

"He was a little runt, last I saw." Molly said. "First year, and not a very pleasant one at that."

Ron reached for another piece of chicken, when a ghostly head made him flinch back, along with the other first years.

"Hello!" the ghost said. "How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor."

Molly held in her laugh when she saw Ron's face. Arthur still looked a little surprised to see a ghost come out of the food. More ghosts flew in, laughing and flying, having a good time.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?" Percy asked. Sir Nicholas looked at him.  
>"Dismal." he said. "Once again, my request to join the Headless Hunt has been denied."<p>

_Well, you're not_ headless _that's the problem_, Molly thought. _If you_ were _headless, they'd let you join._

Sir Nicholas was flying away when Ron said, "I know you. You're Nearly Headless Nick."

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind." Sir Nicholas corrected.

"'Nearly' headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked.

"Like this." the ghost answered, and pulled his head to where it was on only one strand or flesh, or so it looked. Ron yelped, and jumped back in his seat. Fred kept on eating his chicken.

"You just _had_ to ask that, didn't you?" Molly said, gagging.

"Sorry." Hermione answered.

```~~~LATER-COMMON ROOM~~~```

Molly's thoughts kept straying to the third floor corridor that was off limits. She finally got up, and ran towards the door. Thankfully, she had gotten the password out of Ron. So, when she ran down the stairs to the third floor, it was Percy who stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"I'm your mother. Don't question me."

"That doesn't matter, right now. What are you doing out after hours?"

"None ya."

"You better not be going to the third floor."

"And what if I am?"

"I'll give you a detention."

"Oh, come _on_, Percy! What's life with no risk?"

"No."  
>Molly rolled her eyes, took his arm, and then they ran to the corridor.<p>

"I'm sooooooo going to kill you for this." Percy muttered.

"Oh, shut up." Molly said. She opened a door, and then heard a meow.

"Mrs. Norris." Percy muttered. "Let's get out of here. I don't want you getting into trouble."

Molly looked at him. "Trouble's my middle name. Now, come on. In here!" she said, and dragged him into a room. There was growling.

"Did you just growl?" Percy asked.

"Not that time." Molly said. Percy felt something wet on his head, and touched it. He exclaimed in disgust, looking at his hand, and they turned to see a huge, ferocious, three-headed dog. They screamed, and ran out of the room.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Molly screamed. There was a meow, and they ran out of the corridor. They ended up on the staircase, and then stopped on the seventh floor, where the Gryffindor common room was behind the portrait.

"I'm never going in there again." Percy said. "I can't believe you made me do that."

"Get over it. That was so...fun!"

"Yeah, maybe for _you_! Did you see how many heads it had! Good God, I thought it was going to eat me!"

"Yeah, three. And don't think I didn't think that too. I did. But then it was so cool..."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Now I know why Mum asks herself why she made Head-Girl all the time."

Molly narrowed her eyes. "Shut up." she said. She looked at the portrait, which was asleep, and she knocked on the frame.

"Wha- Why are you out after hours?" the portrait demanded.  
>"I was bringing Miss Prewett here back from where she was wandering around." Percy said, glaring at Molly. The portrait opened, and Molly walked into the Common Room.<p>

"Don't go wandering about again." Percy demanded, and then the portrait shut. Molly stuck her tongue out, and then she heard the portrait fussing about Percy's look. And then Percy walked into the Common Room, glaring at Molly.

"Go wash your hair." Molly demanded.

"I am. Don't tell me what to do." Percy said, and walked upstairs.


	7. Flying Lessons

Chapter Seven

Molly walked down the hall towards McGonagall's office, Arthur at her side.

"Do you think she found out?" Molly asked.  
>"She probably did." Arthur answered. They walked into McGonagall's office, and sat down. "Now, with you two being back is a very big shock." McGonagall said. Molly nodded.<br>"Wasn't that good of a thing for us, either," she muttered.

"You have to be placed in first year classes."  
>"With the little runts? Why?" Molly demanded.<p>

"I'll be happy to answer your question, Miss Prewett, if you will not shout in my office."

Molly sighed. Arthur just looked confused.

"Why?" he asked.  
>"We have no record of you being here since the 1970's, Mr. Weasley. And the criteria for the students have changed since then. You have to learn what the first years were learning."<p>

Molly just sunk down in her chair, sliding down to where her feet touched the desk. "Great." she said. "What about Quidditch?" she asked, sitting back up. "Arthur and I are Beaters on the team." she said.

"Not anymore. Fred and George Weasley are the Beaters now."

Molly groaned. "Stupid twins." she muttered. "Can't there be four Beaters on the team?"

"Miss Prewett, we haven't had four Beaters on the team since the 1940's."

"Bring that back. I love Quidditch. Rough game, but I love it."  
>McGonagall sighed. "I'll give you no promises, but I'll see what I can do."<p>

Molly smiled.

```~~~LATER~~~```

Since they were in McGonagall's office right before class started, they were the first ones there. Later, the class filled. Ron and Harry were the last ones. A grey and black sat on the desk, and its head jerked when they walked in, and everyone else diverted their attention from their parchment to look to see who was coming in. Hermione rolled her eyes and got back to work.

"Made it!" Ron said. "Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" he asked. Molly began laughing, and Ron looked at her.

"What?" he asked. The cat leapt off the desk, and turned into McGonagall, who walked over to them. The two boys had looks on their faces like, "Whoa."

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said.  
>"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said. "Perhaps it would be more useful if I transfigured you or Mr. Potter into a pocket watch? Then one of you might be on time."<p>

Molly snickered.

"We got lost." Harry said. Ron nodded.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." McGonagall said, walking towards her desk. The two boys just sat down in the last two empty seats.

```~~~POTIONS~~~```

Everyone was talking, and then the door flew open, and Snape walked in. "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class." he said, standing at the front of the room. Molly frowned put her wand back down, because she was about to jinx Ron for no apparent reason. At least to Arthur. "As such," Snape continued. "I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few," he said, looking at Malfoy, who smirked. "Who possess the predisposition...I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." Snape looked at Harry, who was writing something down. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention." Snape put emphasis on the last three words. Hermione nudged Harry in the arm, and then jerked her head up to where Snape was. Harry stopped writing and looked up.

"Mr. Potter." Snape said. "Our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot up. Harry looked at her, and then shook his head.

"You don't know? Well, let's try again." Snape said. Hermione's hand went down. "Where, Mr., Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"  
>Hermione's hand shot up again.<p>

"I-I don't know, sir." Harry answered. Hermione's hand was still in the air.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Hermione was about to stand up. Harry shook his head. "I don't know sir." he said.

"Pity." Snape said. "Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?"

```~~~BREAKFAST-THE NEXT DAY~~~```

_"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum."_ Seamus said, and then looked inside the cup. He sat back down and repeated the spell. Harry looked at Ron.  
>"What's Seamus trying to do with that glass of water?" he asked.<br>"Turn it to rum. Actually he managed a weak tea yesterday, before-" Ron was cut off by an explosion. Seamus's hair was blown back and his face was black. Everyone laughed except for Hermione, who waved the smoke out of her face. There was a screech. Molly almost fell out of her chair.

"Aw, man! Should've gotten that on _film_!" she yelled, talking about the explosion Seamus had caused. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"The mail's here." Ron said, and owls flew in, giving everyone but Harry mail. Ron got the paper and a few letters.

"Can I borrow this?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. "Thanks." he said, and opened it. Neville opened a box.

"Hey, look, Neville's got a Remembrall." Dean said.

"I've read about those." Hermione said. "When the smoke turns red, that means you've forgotten something."

The Remembrall began to turn red.

"The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten." Neville said.

"Hey, Ron. Somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen."  
>Molly, Hermione, Ron, and Arthur leaned into listen to what Harry was going to read. "'Believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown, Gringotts goblins acknowledge the breach but insist nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that very same day.' That's odd. That's the vault that Hagrid and I went to."<p>

```~~~LATER~~~```

"Good afternoon, class." the teacher said. They were outside, and brooms were beside the students.  
>"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." the students said, in unison.<p>

"Good afternoon, Amanda. Good afternoon." Madam Hooch said to some students. She stood in the front of both lines. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick."

The students walked up to the left side of their brooms. "Come on, now, hurry up." Madame Hooch told them. "Stick your right hand over the broom, and say 'Up'."

The students were having difficulty with getting their brooms to cooperate, except for Harry. The first time he said 'Up', the broom went straight into his hand.

"Up. Not sideways! Up!" Molly said. Her broom went right up into her hand, and then began squirming. "Stop it! Stupid broom."

The broom seemed to have a mind of its own, because when she said that, it whacked her upside the head.

"Up. Up. Up!" Arthur commanded. The broom went under his arm.

"Up. Up!" Ron commanded.

"With feeling." Madam Hooch said. "Mr. Weasley, get that broom out from under your arm."

Arthur grabbed the broom, and held it at a safe distance.

"Up. Up. Up." Hermione said, but her's was still on the ground.

"Up!" Ron said, and his broom came up, whacking him in the head. Harry laughed. Ron glared at him.

"Shut up, Harry." he said. Molly laughed, and pointed at him. Her broom whacked her in the head again.

"I'm about to break this freakin' thing." She muttered.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight. You don't wanna be sliding off the end." Hooch advised. Everyone got on their brooms. "When I blow my whistle, I want each you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly, and touch back down. On my whistle. Three, two," Hooch blew her whistle. Neville began to go up into the air, too far up for his taste. He began whimpering. "Mr. Longbottom." Hooch said. Neville kept hovering in the air. "M-M-Mr.-Mr. Longbottom!"

"Down, down!" Neville yelled at his broom, but it instead began to take him for a little ride.

"Neville!" Harry yelled, as Ron covered his eyes.  
>"Come back down this instant!" Hooch yelled. Neville's broom began jerking about, and then it brought him to a wall, where he hit it about three times. He was then rushed forward, and was rushed towards the class, who all moved out of the way. They then followed him until the back of his robe was caught on a statue, suspending him in the air. It then tore, and got caught on a torch, and then he fell onto the ground.<p>

"Holy shit." Molly muttered.

"I hope he's alright." Arthur said.

"Me too."

Hooch ran over to Neville. "Everyone out of the way!" she yelled. The class moved two different ways, parting like the red sea when she came through.

"Is he alright?" Hermione whispered. Hooch began to help Neville up, who whimpered.

"Oh, dear." Hooch said. "It's a broken wrist. Poor boy. Come on now, up you get."

Molly noticed Malfoy pick something up, and nudged Arthur.

"What?" he whispered.

"Malfoy probably just jacked something of Neville's."  
>"Well, tell Madame Hooch."<p>

"No. Uh-uh. I wanna see what happens." Molly shook her head.

"Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing." Madam Hooch said. "Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch." She and Neville walked away. Malfoy walked up, smirking.

"Did you see his face?" he asked. "Maybe if the fat Lubbock had given this a squeeze, he'd remember to fall on his fat ass."

Some people in the class laughed. Harry approached him.

"Give it here, Malfoy." He demanded. Malfoy faced him.

"No." he said. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Malfoy mounted his broom, and began to fly away. He circled back around to Harry. "How about on the roof?" he asked, as he flew into the air. He turned when he was far enough in the air. "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" he teased. Harry glared at Malfoy, and began to mount his broom. Hermione walked up to him.  
>"Harry, no way!" she said. "You heard what Madam Hooch said. Besides, you don't even know how to fly." Harry flew off. "What an idiot."<p>

"If he's an idiot, then he's a brave one." Molly said. Hermione looked at her. Molly nudged Arthur. "Hey, remember when you went to fight Lucius?"

"Oh, Merlin, don't remind me." Arthur muttered. Molly smirked. Hermione just turned around, and everyone watched the scene playing before them. Harry had reached Malfoy.

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" he yelled.

"Is that so?" Malfoy smirked. He was throwing the Remembrall impatiently, catching it each time. Harry went to snatch it, but Malfoy turned on his broom, going under it and then coming back up. He looked at Harry, who was now behind him. "Have it your way, then." He said. Malfoy threw the Remembrall. Harry grunted his teeth, and went after it. He reached a wall, and caught it, smiling to himself. Molly jumped up and down, and clapped, as Arthur smirked at Malfoy. When Harry reached the ground, everyone ran towards him, besides Malfoy, who just looked defeated.

"Harry Potter!" was heard. It was McGonagall. Harry looked at her. "Follow me." She said. She and Harry went inside. Malfoy and his cronies smirked. 


	8. The Troll

Chapter Eight

"Seeker?" Ron asked, in awe. "But first years _never _make the house teams. You must be the youngest Quidditch player in—"

"A century. According to McGonagall." Harry said.

"Well done, Harry. Wood's just told us." Said Fred. Molly screamed. She glared at them.

"I hate you two." She said.

"You love us." Said George. Ron looked at Harry.

"Fred and George are on the team too. Beaters."

"Our job is to make sure you don't get bloodied up too badly." Said George.

"Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch." Fred said. "Oh, by the way, you two-" he pointed at Molly and Arthur. "McGonagall's decided to being back the Four Beaters thing. You're on the team. Wood saw some of your games. He kind of wanted to keep it secret until it was announce. But, you do know it has to be for every house team."

"Yeah, I figured." Arthur muttered.

Ron looked at everyone. "I feel so left out."  
>George gave him a noogie. "Don't worry, Ickle Ronnikins. It'll all be over soon." He said.<p>

"Get offa me!" Ron said, slapping his older brother's hands away. George laughed. Molly smiled.

"The game's brutal, by the way."

"Yeah," Fred said. "But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally."  
>"But they'll turn up in a month or two!" George yelled, and then the four left their side. Molly jumped up and down.<p>

"We're back on!" she yelled, and she and Arthur high-fived. Harry looked worried.

"Oh, go on, Harry. Quidditch is great. Best game there is, and you'll be great too." Ron reassured.  
>"But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?" Harry asked.<br>"You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood." Hermione said, coming up behind them.

```~~~LATER~~~```

They ran down a corridor. They reached a case, and Hermione pointed at it.

"Whoa." Ron said. "Harry, you never told me your father was a Seeker too."

"I didn't know." Harry said, shaking his head. They left the corridor.

"I'm telling you. It's spooky. She knows more about you than you do."

"Who doesn't?"

Molly and Arthur raised their hands.

"You don't count. You came here from the seventies." Ron told them.

"Hey!" Molly scolded. She flicked him on his nose. Ron cried out, and covered it.

"He's not a dog, Molly." Arthur said.

"I don't care."

The staircase began to move, making all five freak out, Ron the most.

"What's happening?" Harry asked.

"The staircases change, remember?" Hermione reminded. The staircase stopped.

"Let's go this way." Harry said, and the five of them began to walk off the staircase.

"Before the staircase moves again." Ron said. They opened the door, and walked into a room.

"Uh-oh." Molly muttered. Arthur looked at her.

"What?"

"I've been here before." She muttered. "Let's leave."

"Oh, don't be such a wimp, Mols. It's only for a little bit."

"Does anybody feel like we shouldn't be here?" Ron asked.

"Me." Molly raised a hand. Arthur just looked around. He saw the statue of the old hunchback lady, and cried out. Molly put a hand over his mouth.

"We're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor. It's forbidden." Hermione said. A torch lit.

"Let's go." Harry said. They heard a meow.

"It's Filch's cat!" Hermione said.

"Run!" said Harry. The five ran away from Mrs. Norris, and down a corridor, all the torches lighting as they ran by. "Quick, let's hide through that door!" they reached the door, and Harry went to open it, but it didn't budge. "It's locked!"

"That's it. We're done for!" Ron whimpered.

"Oh, _move over_!" Hermione said. She took her wand out. "_Alohomora._" She said, and the door opened. "Get in."

The five got into the crowded room. Molly looked around.

"Uh-oh. Uh-oh. Guys, we should leave." She said.

"Oh, shut your trap. You want to get caught by Mrs. Norris?" Arthur asked her.

"_Alohomora_?" Ron asked.

"_Standard Book of Spells, _chapter seven." Hermione clarified. She opened the door. Filch came in, took a look around, and left. "Filch is gone." She said.

"He thinks this door's locked." Ron said.

"It was locked." Hermione said.

"And for good reason." Harry said. He stared at the three headed dog.

"Now you know why I wanted out of here!" Molly screamed at Arthur. "But no, you had to be man, and not believe me!"

"I didn't really think you came down here!" Arthur yelled back.  
>"Well, you can ask Percy, too! He's the one that got the dog's drool in his hair!"<p>

The dog began to stir. Molly went wide-eyed.

"Oh shit."

The dog stood, and the five screamed. The ran out, and closed the door, and then locked it. They ran out of the third floor corridor.

```~~~GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM~~~```

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in school?" Ron asked.

"You don't use your eyes, do you?" Hermione asked. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice. There were three!"

Hermione huffed. "It was standing on a trap door, which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something."

"Guarding something?" Harry asked.

"That's right. Now, if you four don't mind, I'm going to bed, before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed. Or worse, _expelled_." Hermione opened the door, and went into her room. Molly smiled, and then followed. Ron shook his head.

"She _needs _to sort out her priorities." He said. Then he, Harry, and Arthur went to their dorms.

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation, or the ability to make objects fly." Said Professor Flitwick. He was a short little man, and stood on a thick book that was on top of a chair. "Do you have your feathers?" Hermione lifted her feather. "Good." Hermione placed the feather down. "Now," continued Flitwick "Don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. The swish and flick. Everyone."

The class picked up their wands, and said, together, "The swish and flick." They did the wrist movement.

"Good," said Flitwick. "Oh, and enunciate. _Wingardum Leviosa. _Off you go then."  
>People tried to make their feathers fly, but it wasn't really working.<p>

"_Wingardum Leviosa_." Said Ron, but his feather stayed put. He kept flicking his wrist, but nothing was happening. Hermione reached her arm out to him, and stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"No, stop, stop, stop! You're going to take someone's eye out." She said. "Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's _Leviosa_. Not _Leviosar_."

"You do it then, if you're so clever. Go on, go on." Ron said. Hermione flicked her wand.

"_Wingardum Leviosa_." She said, and her feather began to float off of the ground. Molly smirked at Ron.

"Never underestimate the power of a woman." She said. She looked at Arthur. "You had to learn that hard way."  
>"That was in first year." Arthur said, sighing. "How can you remember that?"<br>"Arthur Weasley, you should remember I have a memory like an elephant. And eyes like a hawk."  
>"But you have the attention span of a chipmunk."<br>Molly smacked his arm. Everyone stopped talking when they saw the feather in the air.

"Well done!" said Flitwick. "See here, everyone, Miss Granger's done it!" as he said that, Ron wrinkled his nose, and crossed his arms on his books. He rested his head on them, in a very poor mood. "Splendid! Well done, dear." Flitwick finished. Seamus had gone to try to make his feather fly, but it ended up in another explosion.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor." Harry said. Molly started laughing. Arthur nudged her until she was silent.

```~~~AFTER CLASS~~~```

Ron was mocking Hermione.

"'It's _Leviosa_, not _Leviosar_'." Ron mocked. Dean and Seamus laughed. "She's a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she hasn't got any friends!" he said. Hermione ran past him, crying. The six stopped.

"I think she heard you." Harry said. Molly slapped Ron's shoulder.

"Ow." Ron said, looking at her.

"You deserved it." Arthur snapped.

```~~~DINNER~~~```

It was Halloween night. They had carved pumpkins suspended over them, and lots of sweets to eat as well. Harry looked at the empty spot next to him.  
>"Where's Hermione?" he said.<p>

"Parvati Patil said she won't even come out of the girl's bathroom." Neville replied. Molly and Arthur sent Ron death glares. "She said that she'd been in there all afternoon, crying."

The doors suddenly opened.

"Troll in the dungeon!" yelled Professor Quirrell. "Troll in the dungeon!" Everyone went silent, and turned to him. Dumbledore stood. "Thought you ought to know." Quirrell said, and then he fainted. Everyone began freaking out. They began to run amuck.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled, and everyone went quiet. Molly whimpered, and Arthur placed a hand over her mouth. She licked it, and he jerked his hand away.

"Yuck." He muttered.

"Everyone will please not panic! Now, prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

Everyone was soon filed out.

"Gryffindors, keep up, please, and stay alert." Percy said.

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Trolls are pretty dumb." Arthur said.

"Not on his own. He's right, though. Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes." Ron said. Harry grabbed Ron, Arthur, and Molly. "What?" Ron said.

"Hermione! She doesn't know." Harry said. The four ran back inside, and stopped dead. They saw the troll's shadow.

"I think the troll's left the dungeon." Ron said. The troll growled, and Harry grabbed Ron, and the four hid behind a corner.

"It's going into the girl's bathroom." Harry said. They heard crashing, and then a scream. Bursting the doors open, they ran in to see stalls broken, and Hermione scared for her life. The troll stood there, like the idiot it was.

"Hermione, move!" Harry yelled. Hermione began crawling, and then the troll broke the rest of the stalls.

"Help! Help!" Hermione screamed. Harry picked up a piece of a broken stall, and threw it at the troll. Ron, Molly, and Arthur soon joined in.

"Hey, pea brain!" Ron yelled.

"Your mother was a salamander!" Molly yelled.

"They have no relation to lizards." Arthur said.

"I just felt like saying it." Molly shrugged. Ron threw a piece of wood, and got the troll's attention. Hermione crawled over to the sinks. The troll saw her, and broke the sink she was under, making her scream again.

"Help!" she yelled. Harry grabbed his wand, and then held onto the troll's club. He was then on the troll's shoulders. The troll looked around frantically, making Harry go this way and that. Then his wand got stuck up the troll's nose. Molly held in a laugh. Arthur, Hermione, and Ron made disgusted faces.

"Ew." Ron said. The troll began jerking around, and then grabbed Harry by the ankle. He was now hanging upside down.

"Do something!" he said. Ron looked around as Harry dodged a blow.

"What?" Ron said.

"Anything!" Harry dodged another blow. "Hurry up!"

"Swish and flick." Hermione said.

"_Wingardum Leviosa_." Ron said, and the troll's club was suspended in mid-air. The troll went for another blow at Harry, but saw that he didn't have his club. He looked up, and then the club fell on his head.

"Cool." Ron said, smiling. The troll dropped Harry, and began staggering. Harry crawled over to Ron, Molly, and Arthur. The troll staggered a bit more, and then fell, narrowly missing Harry, and making dust fly everywhere. Hermione got out from under the sink, and slowly approached the troll.

"Is it dead?" she asked.

"I don't think so. Just knocked out." Harry said. He took his wand out of the troll's nose. "Ew."  
>"Troll boogers." Ron said. Molly screwed her face up.<p>

"And that is just sick." She said. Arthur nodded.

"It's disgusting." He said. McGonagall, Quirrell, and Snape ran in. McGonagall stopped, taking in a deep breath, in shock.

"Oh, my goodness! Explain yourselves, all four of you!" she said.

"Well, you see-" Molly started.

"What had happened was-" Arthur started.

"Well, what it is-" Ron started.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall." Hermione said. Harry, Ron, Molly, and Arthur looked at each other in disbelief.  
>"Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked, in a small voice.<p>

"I went looking for the troll. I read about them, and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry, Ron, Molly, and Arthur hadn't come and found, I'd probably be dead."

"Be that as it may, it was still an extremely foolish thing to do. I expected more rational behavior and am very disappointed in you. Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor, for your serious lack of judgment." McGonagall turned to the other four. "As for you four children, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first and third-year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll, and live to tell the tale. Five points… will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck." Professors Snape and McGonagall left.

"Perhaps you ought to go. It might wake up." Quirrell told the children. He laughed nervously as the children left. The troll growled. Quirrell kept laughing nervously.

"I have to say it." Molly said. "That was pretty cool."

"Yeah." Arthur agreed. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks for that back there. Really." She said. Ron nodded.

"No problem." He said. Harry smiled.


	9. Quidditch

Chapter Nine

```~~~THE NEXT DAY-BREAKFAST~~~```

Harry was playing with his food.

"Take a bit of toast, mate. Go on." Ron said.

"Ron's right, Harry." Hermione said. "You're going to need your strength today."

"Yeah. If I didn't eat every time before a Quidditch game, I wouldn't be as good. Right?" Molly said. Arthur nodded, and then coughed. Molly shot him a worried look.

"I'm fine." Arthur muttered. Snape walked up.

"I'm not hungry." Harry said.

"Good luck today, Potter." Snape said. "Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a game of Quidditch should be easy work for you. Even if it is against Slytherin." He limped off. Harry shot him a suspicious look.

"That explains the blood." He said. Hermione looked at him.

"Blood?"

"Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion, so that he could try and get past that three-headed dog. But, he got himself bitten, and that's why he's limping."

"But why would anyone go _near _that dog?"  
>"The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. Said that it was Hogwarts business, very secret."<p>

Ron cocked an eyebrow, as Molly and Arthur looked at each other.

"So, you're saying-" Hermione started.

"That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants."

Hedwig, Harry's pet owl, flew in, and dropped off a very big package. Harry caught it.

"Bit early for mail, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"But I never get mail." Harry was very confused.

"Let's open it." Ron said, eagerly. The five opened the package, and it was a broom. A racing broom.

"It's a broomstick." Harry breathed.

"That's not just a broomstick, Harry!" Ron said. "It's a Nimbus 2000!"

"But who—" Harry looked at the staff table, at McGonagall, who smiled at him, and was petting Hedwig.

"You know, I love that woman sometimes." Molly said. Arthur coughed again. The four looked at him. Molly took him by his shoulders, like a mother would, looking worried.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

"Yes." Arthur said, nodding. He held in a cough the best he could, but it came out. Molly turned his head towards her, and kissed his forehead.

"Fever. About… 99.8. You're not playing today."

"But Mol-"

"No. I will not allow it." Molly crossed her arms, resembling Mrs. Weasley at this moment. Ron shook his head.

"I thought that when I came to Hogwarts, Mum wouldn't follow me. I thought you were different."

"Listen," Molly said. "I am still your Mum, even though I'm, like, way younger and prettier than her." Molly said. She turned back to Arthur. She picked up her wand, and tapped his head with it. "There." She said. "In about an hour, you'll feel better." She kissed his cheek. She turned to Hermione. "I want you to make sure he doesn't go anywhere during the game. Okay?"

Hermione nodded. "You have my word."

"Thanks."

```~~~QUIDDITCH GAME~~~```

The Gryffindor players walked up to their entrance spot, waiting to come out. Molly kept walking on Fred's heels.

"Quit it!" Fred snapped. Molly did one more time, and then stopped, giggling.

"Scared, Harry?" Oliver asked.

"A little." Harry replied, nodding.

"It's alright. I felt the same way before my first game."

"What happened?"  
>"Uh, I don't really remember. I took a Bludger to the head two minutes in." at this point, Harry looked horrified. "Woke up in the hospital a week later."<p>

"Wasn't that bad for me." Molly said. "A Bludger hit me in the boob, but that's about it. Now Arthur, Arthur wasn't as fortunate."

"What happened?" Fred asked.

"Thought he would've told you. He took a Bludger to his left leg. Broke it."

The door opened, and the players flew out, the three Beaters-Fred, George, and Molly-flying around a Slytherin flag. They then flew to their spots.

"Hello! Welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season." Announced Lee. "Today's game, Slytherin versus Gryffindor!"

Everyone in the Gryffindor stands cheered, same in the Slytherin stands. Arthur grumbled.

"I should be out there."

Hermione nudged him. "Stop grumbling." She said. She took off her glove, and placed her hand on his forehead. "Well, your fever has gone down." She said, and then put her glove back on. Then, they began chanting, "Go, go, Gryffindor!" over and over. Lee began talking again.

"The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game!"

"Now, I want a nice clean game," Hooch said, her hands on her hips. "From all of you." She nudged the box where all of the balls were in, and the Bludgers flew up, followed by a tiny gold ball, the Golden Snitch.

"The Bludgers are up, followed by the Golden Snitch," Lee announced. "Remember, the Snitch is worth 150 points. The Seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game."

Hooch walked behind the box, and picked up the big ball-the Quaffle. She threw it up.

"The Quaffle is released, and the game begins!" Lee said. Everyone began flying about, the three Beaters with their bats. People flew over the stands, dodging the Bludgers. Angelina Johnson threw the Quaffle, which she was holding, threw one of the hoops. "Angelina Johnson scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!" Harry was clapping. "Yes." He said, and nearly dodged a Bludger.

"Well done!" Hagrid said.

"Slytherin takes position of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint." Flint flew towards the Gryffindor goals, and dodged everything, and even kicked Angelina to keep her away. Molly hit a Bludger, hoping it would hit him, but it didn't.

"Dammit." She said, and flew about, and dodged a Bludger. "Hey!" it was the Slytherin Beater. Molly did the 'I'm watching you' sign and flew off. Flint threw at the goal, trying to make a point, but Oliver blocked it, the Quaffle flying away from the goals. Katie Bell and Angelina were basically playing catch as they passed the Quaffle to each other to keep the Slytherins from getting it. Angelica made another goal as the Slytherin Keeper cursed under her breath.

"Another 10 points to Gryffindor!" Lee said, happily. The Gryffindors were cheering; Ron and Arthur nodded, smirking at Malfoy, who looked really depressed. A Slytherin player threw the Quaffle at the goal, and Oliver caught it. He threw it out. Flint, annoyed, flew over to one of his Beaters.

"Give me that!" he said. He hit a Bludger at Oliver, who fell through one the goal, and to the sand on the ground. The Slytherins smirked at the Gryffindors grimaced.

"Shit." Arthur muttered.

Fred looked around as some Slytherin players come around him.

"Nuh-uh, snakes, my son." Molly snarled. The Slytherin players jumped over him as Molly flew towards them, and made a point. "And, shit." She muttered. She and Fred looked at each other, nodded, and flew off. The Slytherins cheered as the Gryffindors grumbled. Two Slytherin players took out Angelina, and Molly grunted her teeth.

"Dammit." She muttered, the exact same time that Arthur grumbled that in the stands. Hermione looked at him, and felt his forehead again.

"Fever's gone." She said. The Slytherins scored again, making the Gryffindors start to worry. Harry started flying around, dodging Bludgers. But as he was flying, he began jerking about.

"What the hell?" Molly muttered.

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" Hagrid asked, while he and everyone in the audience watched, confused. Hermione took off the binoculars, and walked over to Ron and Arthur.

"It's Snape!" she said. "He's jinxing the broom!"

"Jinxing the broom? What do we do?" Ron asked.

"Leave it to me." Hermione said. She looked at Arthur. "Follow me. I might need help." She said, and then the two left. At one point, Harry was only hanging on by his hands. Hermione and Arthur ran to the teacher's stand, and Hermione took out her wand. She cautiously walked over to Snape, and pointed her wand at his robe.

"_Lacarnum Inflamarae." _She whispered. Fire appeared that spot on the robe.

"Fire!" they heard a teacher yell, as Hermione and Arthur smiled at each other, and ran back to their stand. "You're on fire!"

As they ran back, Harry got back on his broom, and began to go after the Snitch. Both the Slytherin and Gryffindor Seeker flew down, but the Slytherin Seeker chickened out. Harry stood on his broom after he made it to where he could balance and reached out of the tiny golden ball. He fell forward, and stood up, looking as if he were sick. Hermione and Arthur reached the opening to where they could see what was going on. They stopped when they saw Harry's body jolt forwards in a throwing up motion.

"Looks like he's going to be sick." Hagrid said. Molly grimaced.

"Great. Two sick people to take care of." She muttered. Suddenly, Harry's mouth opened, and the Snitch popped out.

"He's got the Snitch!" Lee said. "Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!"

Hooch blew on her whistle. "Gryffindor wins!" she yelled. Everyone in the Gryffindor stands cheered; everyone in the Slytherin stands groaned, and stood with their shoulders down. Malfoy put his head in his hands.

"Yes!" Hagrid yelled. Arthur and Hermione clapped.

"Whoo hoo!" they yelled. Harry held up the Snitch as all of the Gryffindor players were around him on their brooms in a circle. The twins smacked their clubs together.

"Way to go, Harry!" Molly yelled. The people in the stands chanted, "Go, go Gryffindor!" over and over.

```~~~LATER~~~```

The five were walking with Hagrid, Molly and Arthur holding hands.

"Nonsense!" Hagrid said. "Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?"

"Who knows?" Harry asked. "Why was he trying to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween?"

Hagrid looked at them. "Who told you about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" Ron asked.

"Who names a three-headed dog Fluffy?" Molly muttered. Arthur nodded his head in Hagrid's direction.

"Him." He said.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione asked.

"Well, of course he has a name. He's mine." Hagrid said. "I bought him off an Irish feller I met down in the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Shouldn't have said that. No more questions! Don't ask any more questions! That's top-secret, that is."

"But, Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it."

Molly nodded.

"Codswallop." Hagrid said, as the six stopped. "Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher."  
>"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one." Hermione spoke up. "I've read all about them. You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking."<p>

Harry nodded. "Exactly." He said.

"Now you listen to me, all five of you." Hagrid said. He pointed at all of them. "You're meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."  
>"Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked, as Ron looked confused. Hagrid's eyes widened.<p>

"I shouldn't have said that." He said. "I should not have said that." He walked off.

"Nicholas Flamel. Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Harry wondered. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know." She said. Molly shrugged.

"I don't either. Arthur?"

"Don't look at me." He said. Molly put a head to his forehead.

"She was right. Fever's gone."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Not that I don't trust you." Molly added, quickly.

"Uh-huh. Come on, guys. Let's go inside." Hermione said, and the five walked inside, wondering who in the hell Nicholas Flamel was.


	10. Mirror of Erised

Chapter Ten

```~~~WEEKS LATER~~~```

Outside, it was snowing. Almost everyone had packed up to go home for the holidays, except for a select few. Flitwick was decorating the huge Christmas tree Hagrid had brought in earlier. Molly looked outside, longing to be in the snow as Arthur watched Harry and Ron play Wizard's Chess.

"Knight to E-5." Harry said. His knight slid across the board. Arthur winced.

"Bad move," he muttered. Hermione walked up to them. Ron smirked.

"Queen to E-5." He said. His queen-the Red Queen-slid over to Harry's knight, and broke it with her chair. The queen then took the spot.

"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione said.

"That's Wizard's Chess." Ron said, the smirk going off of his face. "I see you've packed."

"I see you haven't."  
>"Change of plans. My parents went to Romania to visit my brother Charlie. He's studying dragons there."<p>

"Good. The three of you can help Harry, then. He's going to go to look in the library for information on Nicholas Flamel."

"We've looked a hundred times!" Ron groaned.

"No, and hundred and one." Arthur muttered.

"Shut up. I was close."

"You were off by one."

"Shut up!"

Hermione leaned on the table. "Not in the restricted section." She said, and then stood upright. "Happy Christmas."

Ron looked at Harry. "I think we've had a bad influence on her." He said. Arthur rolled his eyes. Molly ran over to them, and sat down in his lap. She giggled.

"Okay then." Arthur muttered. Molly smiled. Ron rolled his eyes, and looked down.

"Disgusting." He muttered. Molly glared at him, and smacked him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Haha."

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

Ron was shouting from the Common Room.

"Wake up! Come on, you three, wake up!"

Molly staggered down the stairs. "Was your ass lit on fire again?" she asked. Arthur came after her, and looked at her hair.

"Rat's nest." He said. Molly pointed a finger at him.

"Shut up!"

They saw Harry run to the balcony. He looked down at them as Molly stared at the presents, doe-eyed.

"Me want." She said. Arthur grabbed her arm.

"Not yet."

"Happy Christmas, Harry." Ron said. He looked at Molly and Arthur. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Ron." Said the other three, at the same time. Molly went wide-eyed.

"That was cool." She said. She and Arthur high-fived.

"What are you wearing?" Harry asked.

"Oh," Ron said, looking at his sweater. "My Mum made it. Looks like you got one too."

Harry's eyes lit up with joy. "I've got presents?" he asked.

"Yeah." Harry ran down the stairs. "There they are."

Everyone, besides Ron, got into their presents. Harry picked up a note.

"'Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.'" Harry read. The three shrugged as Molly opened her chocolate frog. Arthur opened his Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans container. Molly reached in, and took a handful, smirking. Harry opened his package, and pulled out a cloak.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Some kind of cloak." Harry answered.

"Well, let's see, then. Put it on."

Harry put the cloak on, and everything from the neck down was missing. Ron, Arthur and Molly were surprised. Molly actually dropped her chocolate frog.

"Whoa." Ron said, putting his own container of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans down. Molly's chocolate frog jumped into the fire.

"Stupid frog." She muttered. She gasped. "I had an idea." She did a spell, and the frog came back out, unharmed. She put it back in its container. "I am beast." She muttered. She then turned her attention back to Harry, who looked down.

"My body's gone!" he said, surprised.

"I know what that is." Ron said, standing up. He walked over to him. "That's an invisibility cloak!"

"I'm invisible?" Harry asked. He spun in a circle.

"They're really rare. I wonder who gave it to you."

"There was no name. It just said, 'Use it well'."

"Me gots an idea." Molly said, smiling.

```~~~LATER-LIBRARY~~~```

Harry, Molly, and Arthur walked into the library, hidden by the cloak. The only thing that was to be seen was a bit of Harry's arm, his hand, and then the lantern. They were all wearing the sweaters Mrs. Weasley had made. Harry opened the doors to the restricted section, and the three walked in. Harry looked at the names of the books, saying them out-loud to himself while Molly and Arthur scanned the names of the books.

"_Famous Fire-Eaters. Fifteenth-Century Fiends. _Flamel. Nicholas Flamel. Where are you?" Harry whispered. He took the cloak off, revealing them all, and looked around. Molly picked up the _Fifteenth-Century Fiends _book, but Arthur put it back on the shelf. Molly glared at him.

"You suck." She whispered. Arthur put a finger to his lips, indicating her to be quiet.

"We don't have time to look at that, okay?" he whispered, quietly. Molly continued glaring. Harry looked around, and then took a book off of the shelf. He opened it, and a screaming face vaulted off of the pages. Harry slammed the book shut, and put it back on the shelf.

"Who's there?" they heard Filch say.

"Oh, shit." Arthur muttered. The three went wide-eyed as Harry grasped the cloak, the lantern falling and shattering on the floor.

"Oh shit is right." Molly muttered.

"I know you're in there. You can't hide." Filch said. Molly snorted.

"Wanna bet?" Arthur questioned, voice still a whisper. Harry threw the cloak over them, and the three took off.

"Who is it? Show yourself." They heard Filch order. The three went wide-eyed as they backed up into a row of books, just as Filch walked by, looking for them. They walked the opposite direction, and out of the library. They saw Mrs. Norris. She meowed.

"Shit." Molly muttered. She looked at Arthur. "We say that a lot, don't we?"

"Shh." He told her. Molly just turned her attention back to the cat, which meowed again, and headed towards them. They went down a corridor, and saw Snape throw Professor Quirrell up against a wall.

"Severus, I—" Quirrell started.

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell." Snape told him.

"I-I-I don't know what you mean."

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Snape turned around, and faced the three, even though he couldn't see them. Harry and Arthur covered their mouths. Molly didn't, so Arthur took his free hand and did it for her. Snape reached a hand out as if to grab them and the three backed up. Snape, who stood wondering for a moment, snapped back to face Quirrell, who seemed to be cowering.

"We'll have another little chat soon." Snape told him, pointing a finger at him. "When you've had time to decide where your loyalties lie."

Filch walked up, carrying the shattered lantern. "Professors. I found this in the restricted section. It's still hot. That means there's a student out of bed."

The three grown-ups took off. Harry, Arthur, and Molly slipped into a room, and took off the cloak. They saw a mirror standing in the middle of the room-the only thing that was in the room, actually-and approached it. Harry stood in front of it, reading the odd words all around it. Then he walked towards it more.

"Mum? Dad?" his hand touched the mirror. He looked at his shoulder. "I'll be back." He said, and ran off, putting the cloak on. Molly, curious, walked up to the mirror, and stood in the middle of it.

"Holy shit." She said.

"What?"

"I can see fans. Screaming fans. I'm on a stage, singing my top song. The concert is over. I look good. My hair is in a bob. A choppy bob. I like it. People are rushing up to me. A man and three boys. The youngest places his hand on my stomach, which is slightly bigger than it should be, so I'm guessing I'm pregnant. The man kisses me, making the two older boys grimace. That man looks like you." She looked at Arthur.

"What?" he asked.

"Come here." Molly motioned him up there. Arthur approached her, and looked in the mirror.

"I don't see anything."

"Well-well stand in the middle." Molly lightly pulled him towards the center of the mirror. "See it?"

"Bloody hell!"  
>"Yeah, see. Okay, that dude, I'm guessing—"<p>

"I'm at work."  
>"Wait, what the fuck?"<p>

"Yeah. I'm at work. I Apperate home and six boys run up to me, all slightly shorter and younger than the other, and with shockingly red hair. There are two twins, then there's one that looks about eleven, the oldest, I mean, and then the ages go down from there. I see you come out of the kitchen." He looked at Molly. "You're pregnant again, I can tell. Probably around seven months." Molly just looked confused. Arthur looked back at the mirror. "You're leaning on the wall, and you-you're smiling at me. The boys start running up the stairs, and—"

The door opened and closed, with no one there. Arthur jumped, and walked away from the mirror. Suddenly, two people appeared. It was Harry and Ron.

"Come on! Come! Come look, it's my parents!" Harry and Ron stood in front of the mirror.

"I only see us." He said.

"Look in properly. Go on, stand there." Harry said, and pulled Ron towards the middle of the mirror. Ron went wide-eyed. "There. You see them, don't you? That's my—" Harry pointed, but Ron cut him off.

"That's me!" he said. "Only, I'm Head Boy. And I'm holding the Quidditch Cup. And bloody hell! I'm Quidditch captain too! I look good. Harry, do you think this mirror shows the future?"

"How can it?" Harry asked. "Both of my parents are dead."

```~~~THE NEXT NIGHT~~~```

The three sat in front of the mirror, looking at their own little shows.

"Back again, you three?" asked a voice. Molly jumped as the three turned around. They stood. "I see that you, like many before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised." It was Dumbledore. "I trust by now you realize what it does." He approached them. "Let me give you a clue. The happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and see only himself exactly as he is."  
>"So then, it shows us what we want. Whatever we want." Harry said.<p>

"Why not the future?" Molly grumbled. Arthur placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes. And no." Dumbledore answered, to what Harry had said. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest and most desperate desires of our hearts. Now you, Harry, who have never known your family, you see them standing beside you. Molly,"

Molly looked at him. "I didn't do it."

"I know you didn't."

"Okay."

"Molly, you see hundreds of fans, screaming and calling your name, but yet…you also see your family. Not only do you want fame, but you want love. Arthur,"

Arthur looked at him.

"You see the picture perfect family. Your family with Molly. All you want is a loving wife and children. But remember this, you three. This mirror gives us neither knowledge, or truth. Men have wasted away in front of it. Even gone mad. That is why tomorrow, it will be moved to a new home. And I must ask you not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live."


	11. Detention

Chapter Eleven

```~~~DAYS LATER~~~```

Hermione walked over to them, a book under her arm.

"I had you looking in the wrong section. How could I be so stupid?" she slammed the book down. The four jumped back from the book. Hermione sat down. "I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading." She said. The book was actually pretty thick.

"This…is light?" Ron asked. Hermione sent him a glare. She looked at the book, and gasped.

"Of course! Here it is!"

"What?" Molly asked, leaning over to see. Arthur pulled her back down gently. "What?" she asked him.

"You won't see anything that way." He answered. "Besides, Hermione's about to tell you anyway. Nice yellow undies, by the way."

Molly yelped, and pulled her skirt down. Hermione looked at them, as Molly looked wide-eyed at her boyfriend.

"Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone."

"The what?" the four asked, at the same time. Molly sat in Arthur's lap.

"Honestly, don't you four read?"

"Sometimes." Molly muttered.

"Try never." Arthur said. Hermione looked at the book.

"'The Sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It'll transform any metal into pure gold, and produces the Elixir of Life which will make the drinker immortal.'"

"Immortal?" Ron said.

"It means you'll never die."

"I know what it means!"

"Shh." Harry told him. Hermione went back to the book.

"'The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist who last year celebrated his 665th birthday."

The other four looked at each other, doe-eyed. Hermione looked at them.

"That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor. That's what's under the trap door. The Sorcerer's Stone."

```~~~LATER-NIGHTTIME~~~```

The five ran across the grounds to Hagrid's. Harry knocked on the door. The door opened.

"Hagrid—" he started.

"Oh, hello." Hagrid said. "Sorry, don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today." He began to close the door.

"We know about the Sorcerer's Stone." The five said, at the same time. The door opened, and they walked in.

"We think Snape's trying to steal it." Harry said.

"Snape? Come on, you aren't still on about him, are you?" Hagrid asked, bending over his fireplace.

"Hagrid, we know he's after the Stone, we just don't know why." The five sat down.

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone. He's not about to steal it."

Harry and Ron were sitting next to each other, and next to Ron sat a very big dog. Arthur sat down in a chair, and Molly sat next to him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You heard. Right, come on, now, I'm a bit preoccupied today." Hagrid told them.

"Wait a minute. 'One of the teachers'?"

"Of course!" Hermione said. "There are other things defending the Stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments."

"That's right. Waste of bloody time, if you ask me."

Hagrid's dog began sniffing Ron, who was backing away. Hagrid faced Ron and Harry. "Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Ain't a soul knows how, except for me and Dumbledore. I shouldn't have told you that. I should not have told you that."

The pot that was over the fire began rattling, and Hagrid took out what looked like a dark crystal ball. He quickly placed it on the table, since it was hot. And it had to be very hot because he was wearing gloves, and trying not to drop it. All of the others that weren't at the table followed Hagrid there.

"Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry asked.

"That? It's…um… It's um…" Hagrid started.

"I know what that is!" Ron said. "But Hagrid, how did you get one?"

"I won it." Hagrid explained. "Off a stranger I met down at the pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it, as a matter of fact." the odd thing on the table began to shake. Everyone, especially Ron, leaned back. And then suddenly-BAM! It cracked, the shells going everywhere. Turns out, it was an egg.

"Whoa," Molly muttered.

"Is that a dragon?" Arthur and Hermione asked at the same time.

"That's not just a dragon." Ron said. "That's a Norwegian Ridgeback. My brother, Charlie, works with these in Romania."

The dragon stumbled around.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid asked. "Oh, bless him. Look, he knows his Mummy." He reached a hand out to pet the dragon. "Hello, Norbert." He said, as the dragon made a strange, high-pitched noise.

"Norbert?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, well, he's gotta have a name, don't he?" Hagrid asked. He went back to talking and petting the dragon. "Don't you, Norbert?" the dragon sneezed, and fire came out of his mouth, and landing on Hagrid's beard, and Hagrid had to just pat it to put it out. Molly stifled a laugh.

"That was funny." She got an idea. "Do it to him, Norbert." She said, pointing to Arthur. Arthur looked at her, and his mouth dropped open. Molly smiled. "Love you." She said.

"Sure." Arthur said, sarcastically.

"He'll have to be trained up a bit, of course." Hagrid said, talking about Norbert. Norbert coughed, and a few sparks came out. Hagrid narrowed his eyes to see something. "Who's that?" the five kids turned around to see Malfoy run off.

"Malfoy." Harry answered.

"Oh, dear."

```~~~LATER~~~```

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon. Told me so the first time I met him." Harry said.

"It's crazy. And worse, Malfoy knows." Ron said.

"He's worse than his father." Molly said.

"And I thought he was annoying." Arthur said.

"I don't understand. Is that bad?" Harry asked.

"It's bad." Ron said. They saw McGonagall.

"Good evening." She said. Behind her, Malfoy came up. He smirked.

```~~~LATER~~~```

"Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about at night." McGonagall lectured the five, as Malfoy smirked, leaning against a desk. "Therefore, as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken."  
>"50?" Harry exclaimed.<p>

"Each. And, to ensure it doesn't happen again, all six of you will receive detention."

The smirk wiped off of Malfoy's face so quickly, it wasn't even funny. It was like turning off a light switch.

"Excuse me, professor," he said, walking up to McGonagall's desk. "Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said the six of us."  
>"No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. As honorable as your intentions were, you, too, were out of bed after hours."<p>

Molly smirked at Malfoy. "Take that, you little rat." She muttered. Malfoy's head snapped to face her. He advanced, and Molly pulled out her wand.

"Mr. Malfoy. Miss Prewett." McGonagall said calmly, but sternly. They looked at her. "Put your wand away. Mr. Malfoy, go back to where you were standing. Before I take 50 points from your house."

Malfoy glared at Molly, and then did as he was told. Harry smirked. McGonagall continued. "You will join your classmates in detention."

```~~~DETENTION~~~```

"A pity they let the old punishments die." Filch said, as they walked to Hagrid's hut. "There was a time detention found you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming."

All of the kids were wide-eyed. The door to Hagrid's place opened. Filch continued. "You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight." He said. "He's got a little job to do inside the Dark Forest."

Molly stopped. Arthur turned around and looked at her.

"Never stopped you from going in there before." He said. Molly stuck her tongue out. Arthur held his hand out, and Molly took it. They walked to where the others were standing.

"A sorry lot, this, Hagrid." Filch said. "Good God, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?"

"Norbert's gone." Hagrid said. "Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Hermione asked. "He'll be with his own kind."

"Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby after all."

"Oh for God's sake, pull yourself together, man. You're going into the Forest, after all." Filch said, not too nicely. Then again, he was a jerk period. Inside him, some bitter seed was planted ever since he was young, and it hasn't left. Not yet. Probably never would, either. "Got to have your wits about you."

"The Forest? I thought that was a joke. We can't go in there." Malfoy said.

"Oh, my God." Molly groaned. "Are you to write to Mummy and Daddy?"

"Maybe. Students aren't allowed. And there are….werewolves."

"Oh, there's more than werewolves in those trees. You can be sure of that." Filch said. Molly grasped Arthur's hand tighter. The last time she was in there, it wasn't that good of an experience. She almost got lost, until she reached the opening, and Arthur found her. They were best friends then. Besides, they were in first year. "Nighty-night." Filch then left.

"Right. Let's go." Hagrid said.

```~~~FOREST~~~```

Hagrid bent down, and stuck his fingers in a puddle. He stood, and looked at the substance on his fingers.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Harry asked.

"What we're here for. See that?" he held up his fingers. "That's unicorn blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago."

The kids looked horrified. Hagrid continued.

"Now, this one's been hurt bad by something. So, it's our job is to go and find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, Molly, come with me."

"Okay." Ron forced out. He was wide-eyed and scared. No, scared wasn't the word for it. He was petrified of going in there. Molly swallowed, and looked around nervously. "Harry and Arthur, you'll go with Malfoy."

"Okay. Then I get Fang." Malfoy said. That was the name of Hagrid's dog, which they had brought.

"Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward." Hagrid said. Fang began whimpering.

```~~~LATER~~~```

The three boys walked through the forest. Malfoy was carrying the lantern.

"Wait till my father hears about this." He said. "This is _servant's _stuff."

"Shut up, and stop whining." Arthur said.

"If I didn't know better, Draco, I'd say you were scared." Harry said.

"I'm not scared, Potter." Malfoy said. There was a noise. "Do you hear that?"

"Not scared, huh?" Arthur said. Malfoy whipped around to face him.

"Listen here, Weasley." He said. "I am not afraid to do anything to you. You're just a weak, weird, Muggle obsessed blood-traitor."

Arthur raised a fist, making Malfoy cringe. Harry grabbed it before he could do anything.

"Arthur, he's not worth it." He said. "He's not worth it."

Slowly, Arthur took down his fist, his eyes locked on Malfoy.

"Come on, Fang." Harry said, and the three began walking again, Fang beside them.

"Scared!" Malfoy grumbled.

```~~~LATER~~~```

Fang began growling.

"What is it, Fang?" Harry asked. They saw a hooded figure lying over a dead animal-the unicorn, no doubt-sucking on its neck. Harry's hand snapped up to his forehead. The figure looked up, and they could see the silvery blood dripping from its mouth. Malfoy screamed, and ran off, Fang behind him. The hooded figure swooped over the ground, getting closer and closer to Harry and Arthur. They heard Malfoy screaming in the background. The cloaked figure stood, and headed towards them. Arthur and Harry backed up, hearts literally pounding in their chests. They tripped over a tree root, and began to crawl backwards, but couldn't go any further. The figure advanced towards them, but was run off when they heard hoof beats. They saw what looked like a horse jump over them, but turned out to be half-man half-horse, and it scared the hooded creature away. It swooped up into the air, and into the night. Harry and Arthur looked at each other, and then stood up.

"Harry Potter, you must leave. You are known to many creatures here." The creature said. "And, take your friend with you. Even though he is not as known as you, he is still in danger."

"That's nice to hear." Arthur grumbled.

"The Forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you."

"But what was that thing you saved us from?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. That's what I'd like to know too." Arthur said.

"A monstrous creature." The creature said. "It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. For you have slain something so pure, that from the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life."

"Who would choose such a life?"

"Can you think of no one?"

"Do you mean to say that that thing that killed the unicorn that was drinking its blood, that was Voldemort?"

"Who's Voldemort?" Arthur asked.

"Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment, Mr. Potter?"

Harry's eyes widened. "The Sorcerer's Stone." He said.

"Harry! Arthur!" Hermione said.

"Who's Voldemort?" Arthur asked again. The creature covered his mouth.

"Do not speak his name. Refer to him as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who. Understand?" it said. Arthur nodded, wide-eyed.

"Mm-hmm." He said, and the creature removed his hand.

"Hello there, Firenze." Hagrid said. "See you've met our young Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. You alright there, boys?"

The two nodded.

"Harry Potter and Arthur Weasley, this is where I leave you." Firenze said. "You're safe now. Good luck." And he left. Molly walked over to Arthur as the others moved forward. Molly grasped his arm.

"You're okay?" she asked, in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, Molly. I'm fine." Arthur reassured. He placed a lock of hair behind her ear.


	12. Plans

Chapter Twelve

```~~~LATER-GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM~~~```

"You mean, You-Know-Who is out there right now in the forest?" Hermione asked.

"But he's weak. He's living off the unicorns. Don't you see? We had it wrong." Harry said. "Snape doesn't want the Stone for himself. He wants the Stone for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll-he'll come back." Harry sat down in a chair.

"But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to kill you, do you?"

"I think if he had the chance, he might have tried to kill me tonight. Me and Arthur."

Ron swallowed. "And to think I've been worrying about my Potions final." He said.

"Hang on a minute." Hermione said. "We're forgetting one thing."

"What is it?" Molly asked, and she sat in the lap of a dozing Arthur.

"Who's the one wizard Voldemort always feared?" Hermione asked. The three looked at each other, confused. "Dumbledore. As long as Dumbledore is around, Harry, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched."

Harry nodded.

"I'm going to bed." Ron muttered, got up, and left. Hermione nodded.

"It'd be best. We do have finals. Good night to you." She said, and followed him. Harry looked at Molly.

"What about you?" he asked.

"It'd be a good idea, Harry." She said. "You studied?"

"Yes."

"Good. You don't have to cram. Go on up." She said.

"Good night." Harry said, and left the room. Molly poked Arthur in the face, making him wake up.

"What?" he asked.

"Come on, bedtime." She said. Molly got up, and Arthur stood, half-asleep. They walked up to their dorms, and kissed goodnight when Molly had to go into her's.

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

"I'd always heard Hogwarts' final exams were frightful, but I found that rather enjoyable." Hermione said.

"Speak for yourself." Ron said. "Alright there, Harry?" he asked, when he saw Harry's hand on his forehead where his scar was.

"My scar. It keeps burning." Harry said.

"It's happened before." Hermione said.

"Not like this."

"Perhaps you should see the nurse."

"I think it's a warning. It means danger's coming." They walked out of the courtyard and onto the grounds, and saw Hagrid playing the flute. "Of course!"

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd—" at this point, the five were heading towards Hagrid's hut, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have one?"

"That's odd." Molly said.

"Yeah." Arthur agreed.

"I mean," Harry continued. "How many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pocket? Why didn't I see it before?" they ran over to where Hagrid was. "Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg?" Hagrid had stopped playing to talk. "What did he look like?"

"I dunno. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up."

"This stranger, though, you and him must've talked."

"Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him, I said, "After Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem.""

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

"Well, of course he was interested in Fluffy. How often do you come across a three-headed dog, even if you were in the trade? But I told him, I said, "The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him." Take Fluffy, for example. Just play him a bit of music, and he falls straight to sleep."

The five kids looked at each other, the gears in their heads turning.

"I shouldn't have told you that." Hagrid said. The five took off. "Where are you going?"

"Thanks for the info, Hagrid!" Arthur yelled.

"Yes, a million thanks!" Molly yelled. They high-tailed it into McGonagall's office.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore. Immediately!" Harry said. Molly nodded frantically, her earrings moving with her head.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here." McGonagall said, looking at the kids like they were crazy for suddenly barging in. Actually, she was more surprised. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left."

"Fu…." Arthur refrained himself from saying the word.

"He's gone?" Harry said. "Now? But this is important! This is about the Sorcerer's Stone!"

McGonagall looked at him, wide-eyed. "How do you know-?"

"Someone's going to try and steal it."

"I don't know how you five found out about the Stone, but I assure you it is perfectly well protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly."

Molly nodded. "Yes ma'am. Come on guys." She said, and the five left the room.

"That was no stranger Hagrid met in the pub. It was Snape. Which means he knows how to get past Fluffy." Harry said.

"And with Dumbledore gone—" Hermione started, but they heard—

"Good afternoon." It was Snape. Molly gave him the we-are-onto-you look. "Now what would five young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?"

"Ah-oh-oh—" Hermione started. Molly stifled a laugh.

"She sounded like an owl." She muttered. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"We were just—" Hermione forced out.

"You ought to be careful." Snape said. "People will think you're…" he paused as Harry quickly narrowed his eyes, and then stopped. "…up to something." Then Snape left.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"We go down the trap door. Tonight." Harry said.

"We what?" Molly asked. "Oh, hell no. There is no way you people are getting me into that god damned room again. No. No. No."

"You know I'm going, right?" Arthur asked. Molly looked at him.

"Oh. Okay. I'm fine with that." She said. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? I mean, _seriously_?"

"What?" Molly asked. "Listen, if you had a significant other, you'd be the same way." She said.

"Now you're really acting like Mum. Please. Stop."

"Ron, go clean your room."

"Oh, but Mum, I don't wanna!" Ron said. Molly started laughing. "You suck."

Molly just smirked at him. "Oh, come on. You know you gotta love me."

A/N: Yeah, short. I know. I'm saving the big stuff for the later chapters. And I thought of just adding in that comedy relief right there. Besides, most of it just popped into my mind. Anyway. R&R, as always.


	13. Fluffy, Devil's Snare, and Flying Keys

Chapter Thirteen

```~~~LATER THAT NIGHT~~~```

The five headed downstairs, and looked around the Gryffindor Common Room. They thought no one was there, so they continued. But then, they heard what sounded like a toad. Molly was fixing her hair, which she made into a French braid, and she looked around.

"Trevor." Harry said. Trevor, Neville's toad, sat on the arm of an armchair.

"Trevor!" Ron said. "Shh! Go! You shouldn't be here!"

Neville leaned up from the chair, and looked at them, making Molly jump. "Neither should you." He said.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"I thought that that stupid toad was just out. She looked at Neville. "No offense."

"You're sneaking out again, aren't you?" Neville asked. He stood and walked over to them.

"No, Neville, listen." Harry said. "We were—"

"No, I won't let you!" Neville cut him off. "You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again. I-I-I'll fight you." Neville raised his fists.

"Put down the Twinkies and no one gets hurt." Molly joked, in a whispered voice. Arthur nudged her.

"Hush." He whispered.

"Neville, I'm really, really, really sorry about this." Hermione took out her wand. She pointed it at him. "_Petrificus Totalus_." She said. Neville went stiff as a board, and fell onto his back. Hermione put her wand up.

"You're a little scary, sometimes. You know that? Brilliant, but scary."

"Let's go." Harry said, and the five left, just leaving Neville there on the floor. "Sorry." He said, to Neville.

"It's for your own good, you know." Ron said. The five got under the invisibility cloak, and set out.

```~~~THIRD FLOOR CORRIDOR~~~```

"Ow! You stood on my foot!" Hermione hissed to Ron.

"Sorry."

A torch lit up. Hermione took out her wand, and pointed it at the door. "_Alohomora_." She said. The door unlocked, and opened itself. The five snuck in, and shut the door.

"Wait a minute. He's…" Harry said. "…snoring." The cloak was blown off of them by Fluffy's snoring. "Snape's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp."

"Ew," Ron said, as they approached the three-headed dog. "It's got horrible breath."

"We have to move its paw."

"What?"

"Come on!" the five bent down. "Okay. Push." They eased the paw off of the door, and then backed up. One of the heads had a nose twitch, and Ron held a hand out, as if he was steadying it, or something. A breath from the head on the left came at them, blowing their hair out of their faces, and blowing them back. They then opened the trap door. They knelt down.

"I'll go first." Harry said. "Don't follow until I give you a sign. If something bad happens, get yourselves _out_. Does it seem a bit….quiet to you?"

"Yeah." Arthur nodded. "Just all the sudden."

"The harp." Hermione said. "It's stopped playing."

Something wet landed on Ron's shoulder. "Ew! Yuck!" he exclaimed, in disgust. Molly's eyes widened, and she looked up.

"Oh shit."

The other four looked up after her. Fluffy was awake, and all three heads were growling.

"Jump!" Harry yelled, and the five jumped through the trap door into something slimy.

"Whoa." Ron said. "Lucky this plant thing's here, really."

"Whoa!" Harry said when it started moving. It wrapped around their arms, legs and chests. Four were moving, while Hermione stayed still.

"Stop moving," she said. "All of you. This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax. If you don't, it will only kill you faster."

"Kill us faster?" Ron asked. "Oh, now I can relax!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and then was thrown down through a hole.

"Hermione!" they all yelled.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Ron said, thrashing around even more than before.

"Just relax!" they heard Hermione yell.

"Hermione, where are you?" Harry asked.

"Do what I say! Trust me!"

Harry relaxed, and then was thrown down, the same as Hermione.

"Ah! Harry!" Ron yelled. Molly looked around, and then stopped fidgeting. She was seeped through, and landed on her ankle.

"Oh, fuck." She said.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Harry answered.

"I'm fine too." Molly said.

"Molly!" Arthur yelled.

"Relax!" Molly yelled up. Arthur looked around, and then stopped. He was thrown down like the three previous to him. He stood. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Fine."

"Help!" they heard Ron yell.

"He's not relaxing, is he?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently not." Harry answered.

"Help!" Ron yelled again.

"We've gotta do something!" Hermione said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I remember reading something in Herbology. Um…"

"HELP!" Ron yelled again, but then his cries were muffled.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare." Hermione said. "It's deadly fun…but will sulk in the sun! That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight!" she pointed her wand up. "_Lumus Solem_." She said. A bright light emanated from her wand, and made the plant drop Ron. The four knelt down around him.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Ron said, getting up.

"Okay."

"Whew. Lucky we didn't panic."

Molly stifled a laugh. "Okay." She said.

"Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology." Harry said. They heard fluttering.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Harry said. "Sounds like wings."

They opened the door, and walked into a room. They saw strange birds flying around,

"Curious." Hermione said. "I've never seen birds like these."

"They're not birds." Harry said. "They're keys. And I'll bet one of them fits that door." They approached a broom that was floating in the air.

"What's this all about?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Harry answered. Ron took out his wand, and headed for the door. "Strange."

Hermione, Molly, and Arthur followed Ron as Harry stood by the broom. Ron rattled the lock.

"_Alohomora_!" he yelled, but nothing happened. He turned around. "Well, it was worth a try."

Hermione groaned. "What are we going to do? There must be a thousand keys up there."

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one." Ron said. "Probably rusty like the handle."

Harry pointed. "There! I see it. The one with the broken wing."

"Well, get it then." Arthur said. Harry looked at the broom.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It's too simple." Harry answered.

"Oh, go on, Harry!" Ron said. "If Snape could catch it on that old broomstick, you can! You're the youngest Seeker in a century."

Molly nodded. "Yeah. Go for it, buster." She said. Harry nodded. He placed his hand on the broom, and the keys went wild. They dove down at him like bombs. Then, they surrounded him like bees would surround a hive. Harry swatted them away as he got on the broom.

"This complicates things a bit." Ron said. Molly looked at him.

"No shit Sherlock. Thank you Captain Obvious." She said.

"You hush up." Ron said. Molly's mouth dropped open.

"Did he just tell me to shut up? I'm gonna knock his little ass out."

Ron went wide-eyed. "Please don't."

"I won't. I'll smother you to death."

Ron's eyes went wider. "Hurry, Harry!" he yelled. Harry flew off as he went after the brass key. He grabbed it after going upside down.

"Catch the key!" he told them, and threw it down. Hermione caught it. She went over to the door to unlock it.

"Hurry up!" Ron yelled. They saw Harry zoom upwards on his broom right when she got it. They got in, and kept the door open for Harry. Harry flew in, and they slammed the door, as they heard all of the keys thud into the door. They walked down a small hall, and opened two more doors. What they saw surprised them.


	14. Wizard's Chess

Chapter Fourteen

"I don't like this." Hermione said. "I don't like this at all."  
>"Where are we?" Harry asked. He looked around. "A graveyard." He figured.<p>

"This is no graveyard." Ron said. He walked forwards, stopped, and looked around. "It's a chessboard." The whole place lit up, and they saw a Wizard's Chess board. One side had all the players, but theirs did not. Harry pointed.

"There's the door." He said. They walked forward, but the pawns all sat straight up, and drew out their swords, blocking their way.

"Oh, Merlin." Arthur muttered. The five backed up, and the pawns put their swords away.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Ron asked. "We've got to play our way across the room. Alright. Harry, you take the empty bishop's square. Hermione, you'll be the queen-side castle." They moved to the places they were told to go. "Arthur, see that knight? I want you to go over there, and be that knight. Molly. I want you to be that other bishop, okay?"

Molly nodded, and both she and Arthur moved where they were told to go.

"And as for me, I'll be the other knight."

"What happens now?" Hermione asked when everyone was in place.

"Well," Ron explained. "White moves first. And then, we play."

A white pawn slid across the board. It stopped after moving two spaces.

"Ron," Hermione said. "You don't suppose this is going to be like real Wizard's Chess, do you?"

"You there, D-5!" Ron yelled at a pawn. The pawn stopped diagonally from the white one. The white pawn drew its swords, and then broke their pawn. The five jumped.

"Yes, Hermione." Ron said. "I think this is gonna be exactly like Wizard's Chess." Right and left, pawns were broken, both from black and white.

At one point Molly was thrown to the side by the king.

"Wait a minute." Harry said, near the end.

"You understand right, Harry." Ron said. "Once I make my move, the queen will take me. Then you're free to check the king."

"No. Ron, no!"

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"He's going to sacrifice himself."  
>"No, you can't! There must be another way!" Hermione yelled. "You already got Molly and Arthur out of the game!"<p>

"Do you wanna stop Snape from getting that Stone or not?" Ron snapped. "Harry, it's _you_ who has to go on. I know it. Not me, not Hermione, not Molly, not Arthur, _you_."

Harry nodded. Ron took in a deep breath. "Knight to H-3." He said, and his pawn slid across the floor. "Check." He said when it stopped. The king pawn turned, and slid towards him. Ron began shaking. The king pawn took his sword, and stabbed Ron's pawn with it, making him scream, fall, and be out cold.

"Ron!" Harry yelled. Hermione began to go towards him, but Harry stopped her by yelling at her. "No! Don't move! Don't forget, we're still playing." Hermione nodded, and stayed put. Harry walked over to the king pawn, and looked up at it. "Checkmate." He said. The sword then fell, and flopped on the ground in front of him, making dust fly up. Molly got up, and went over to Arthur to try and wake him up. He was breathing, she knew that, but he was out like a light bulb.

"Come on. Wake up. It's Molly. Please." She began tearing up. Yes, she knew he wasn't dead, but she still was scared. She kissed his forehead, and ran over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Take care of Ron, Molly, and Arthur. Then go to the owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore. Ron's right. I have to go on."

"Harry—" Molly started.

"What?"

"Just-Just let me go with you."

"Molly, I can't—"

"If you don't go, I'll follow you. I have to see what this is all about."

Harry sighed. "If you come with me, I don't want you crying about getting hurt. Okay?"  
>"Okay."<br>"Promise?"  
>"Promise."<p>

"You'll be okay, Harry." Hermione said. "You're a great wizard. You really are."

"Not as good as you." Harry said.

Hermione chuckled. "Me? Books and cleverness. There are more important things. Friendship and bravery. And, you two just be careful."

Harry and Molly nodded, got up, and left the room. Molly turned around.

"Keep an eye on Arthur?" she asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered. "Now go on. Be careful."

Molly nodded, and then ran after Harry, her hair coming out of the carefully done French braid.

```~~~LATER~~~```

The two walked down some stairs. Well, a lot of stairs, actually. Harry's hand flew up to his scar, and they saw the Mirror of Erised. Someone was standing front of it. But it wasn't Snape. It was someone else. Someone that they had not expected.

"You." Harry said.

"Oh hell no. Well. This is an unfortunate change of events." Molly said.


	15. Finding the Stone

Chapter Fifteen

It was Professor Quirrell. He turned.

"No. It can't be. Snape, he was-he was—" Harry said, as he and Molly walked down the steps.

"Yes, he does seem the type, doesn't he?" Quirrell asked. "Next to him, who would suspect…p-p-poor st-st-stuttering Professor Quirrell?"

"But that day, during the Quidditch match, Snape tried to kill me."

"Oh, no, dear boy. I tried to kill you!"

"Whoa." Molly went wide-eyed.

"And trust me, if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little countercurse."

"Snape was trying to save me?"

"I knew you were a danger to me right from the off. Especially after Halloween."

"So it was you." Molly said.

"Then you let the troll in!" Harry said.

"Very good, children, yes. Snape, unfortunately, wasn't fooled. When everyone else was running about the dungeons, he went to the third floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again." Quirrell turned, and Harry's hand shot up to his scar. "He rarely left me alone. But he doesn't understand. I'm never alone. Never. Now, what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the Stone. But how do I get it?"

"Use the boy." They heard. Quirrell whipped around as Molly and Harry looked around, wide-eyed.

"What the hell was that?" Molly muttered.

"Come here, Potter!" Quirrell demanded. "Now!"

Harry and Molly began to walk forward, but Quirrell looked at her, freezing Molly with his gaze. "Oh no, Miss Prewett, I wouldn't move any further if I were you. It was foolish enough for you to come down here anyway."

Harry walked up to the mirror. Quirrell then turned his attention to him.

"Tell me," he said. "What do you see?"

Harry looked into the mirror and went wide-eyed. Then his eyes drifted to his pocket. There was a lump in his pocket, and his head shot right back up. "What is it? What do you see?" Quirrell demanded.

"I-I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the house cup." Harry said.

"He lies." The raspy voice spoke again.

"Tell the truth!" Quirrell yelled. "What do you see?"

Harry looked at him.

"Let me speak to him." The voice said.

"Master, you are not strong enough." Quirrell said. Molly did the cuckoo sign, and pointed to Quirrell. But stopped when she saw that he could see her in the mirror.

"I have strength enough for this." The voice literally hissed. Harry backed away as Quirrell undid the little hat thing around his head. When he removed it, they saw a face on the back of Quirrell's head.

"Ew." Molly muttered.

"Harry Potter," it said. "We meet again."

"What does he mean by 'again'?" Molly muttered. Harry shook his head as an answer to her.

"Voldemort." He said, instead.

"Yes. You see what I've become?" Voldemort asked. "See what I must do to survive? Live off another. A mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can."

Harry's eyes went wide. Voldemort continued.

"Something that, conveniently enough, lies in your pocket."

Harry and Molly looked at each other, and ran up the steps.

"Stop them!" Voldemort commanded. Quirrell snapped his fingers, and all around, fire shot up. Molly screamed, and fell down the steps. Harry looked around as Molly stopped falling. "Don't be a fool. Why suffer a horrific death, when you can join me and live?"

Harry shook his head. "Never!" he yelled. Voldemort laughed a hiss-like laugh.

"Bravery." He said. "Your parents had it too."

"What do you mean, 'had'?" Molly asked.

"He killed my parents." Harry said. "But he didn't kill me."

"You? You killed Lily and James?" Molly looked horrified. "You deserve what you have!" she stood, but her ankle gave way, and she fell again.

"Tell me, Harry," Voldemort said. "Would you like to see your mother and father again? Together, we can bring them back. All I ask is for something in return."

Harry took the Stone out of his pocket. Molly went wide-eyed. It was red, and looked like a ruby.

"That's it, Harry." Voldemort said. "There is no good and evil. There is only power and those too weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the Stone!"

"You liar!" Harry yelled.

"Kill him!"

Quirrell flew up, and grabbed Harry by the neck. He began choking him, holding him down so that he didn't squirm. The Stone rolled out of Harry's hands, and Molly grabbed it. Like Harry, she had cuts and bruises all over her face, and her ankle was possibly sprained. Harry grabbed Quirrell's hand, and he began burning. He removed his hand from Harry's neck, and started screaming bloody murder. Harry looked at his hands. "What is this magic?" Quirrell demanded, frightened.

"Fool, get the Stone!" Voldemort demanded. As Quirrell headed towards Molly, who was doing everything to crawl away, Harry went up to him, and placed his hands on his face, making him burn. Both Voldemort and Quirrell cried out, Quirrell the most because his face was turning into ash. He stumbled forward, and hand stretched out to the kids to get them, but then fell, crumbling into little bits on the ground. All that was now left of him was ash. Molly looked at Harry.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine. How's your ankle?" Harry asked her, after looking at his hands in awe.

"Don't worry about me, Harry. You have other things to worry about right now, anyway."

"Here. Give me the Stone."

Molly gave it to him.

"I'm actually kind of glad you came, Mols."

"I am too." Molly nodded. "I bet my older version is going to wonder what the hell I've been doing, to tell you the truth. I'm sure when something happens to one of us, it inflicts on the other. So if she wakes up with scratches, bruises, and a bad ankle, she's gonna blame me." She smiled. Then she looked behind Harry. "Oh shit."

A swirling cloud of dust came up behind Harry. Harry turned, and went wide-eyed. Voldemort flew forward through Harry as they both screamed. Harry fell back, and was near Molly, who ducked her head. Voldemort then flew out of the room. Harry was out cold. But in his open hand, the Stone lied. Untouched by anything. Molly then passed out.


	16. End of Year One

Chapter Sixteen

Harry and Molly woke up in the hospital wing. Harry put on his glasses.

"How are you, Harry?" Molly asked. Harry looked at her.

"Fine. How's your ankle?"

"It hurts a little, but I'm sure the nurse will have it straightened out by the end of the day." Molly smiled. They then saw all the gifts and get well cards surrounding their beds. Dumbledore walked in.

"Good afternoon you two." He said. "Ah, tokens from your admirers?" he stopped in front of Harry's bed.

"Admirers?" Harry asked.

"What happened in the dungeons between you two and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret. So, naturally, the whole school knows."

"Yeah. That always happens." Molly grumbled, smiling. Dumbledore looked at Harry's stash.

"Ah, I see that your friend Ronald has saved you the trouble of opening your chocolate frogs."

"Ron was here? Is he alright? What about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"And Arthur. How's Arthur?" Molly asked.

"Fine. They're all just fine." Dumbledore reassured.

"What happened to the Stone?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, the Stone."

"Relax, dear children. The Stone has been destroyed. My friend Nicholas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it was best all around."

"But then, Flamel, he'll die, won't he?"

Dumbledore sat on Harry's bed. "He has enough Elixir to set his affairs in order. But yes, he will die."

"How is it I got the Stone, sir? One minute I was staring in the mirror and—"

"You see, only a person who wanted to find the Stone, find it but not use it, would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas. And between the three of us, that is saying something."  
>"Does that mean, with the Stone gone that is, that Voldemort can never come back?" Harry asked.<p>

"I hope so. Oh Merlin, I hope so." Molly muttered.

"I'm afraid there are ways in which he can return." Dumbledore answered. "Harry, do you know why Professor Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him?"

Harry shook his head no. Dumbledore continued.

"It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you. And that kind of act leaves a mark."

Harry's hand went to his forehead.

"No, no." Dumbledore told him. "This kind of mark cannot be seen. It lives in your very skin."

"Huh?" Molly muttered.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Love, Harry. Love." Dumbledore stood, and looked at Harry's stash. "Ah. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." He said. He picked up the box. "I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit-flavored one. And since then, I'm afraid; I've lost my liking for them. But I think I could be safe with a nice toffee." Dumbledore took one out, and then put it in his mouth. "Mm. Alas! Earwax." He said, and then left the room.

"I don't think he ever got the good flavored ones." Molly joked. Harry chuckled.

```~~~LATER~~~```

They walked out to see Ron, Hermione, and Arthur standing and talking. They stopped when they saw Harry and Molly.

"Alright there, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Alright." Ron answered. "You?"

Harry shrugged. "Alright. Hermione?"

"Never better." Hermione smiled. The three young ones left the room. Molly looked up at Arthur, and smiled.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." Arthur said. He went down the stairs, and walked over to her. He took her hand. "You should be worrying about yourself more than you do about me."

"I don't have to, since I know you will. Besides, I never worry about myself. It's… Well, let's just say it doesn't function in my brain. You were the one out cold."

"You were the one with the bad ankle."

"Are you coming or not?" Ron asked. Molly and Arthur looked at him.

"We're coming, Ronald." Molly said.

```~~~LATER~~~```

The flags were decorated green with the Slytherin insignia. McGonagall tapped her glass with the spoon, making the place go quiet. Dumbledore stood.

"Another year gone." He said. "And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding. And the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points." The place wearily as Malfoy smirked at them. "Third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points." Everyone clapped again. "In second place, Ravenclaw with 426 points." Everyone clapped again. There were some whoops that died down quickly. "And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin house."

The Slytherins went crazy. Malfoy looked at them and kept smirking.

"Yes, yes. Well done, Slytherin. Well done, Slytherin. However—" at this, Molly and Arthur looked at each other, confused. "Recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award. To Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect, while others were in grave peril, 50 points."

Everyone clapped. The Slytherins looked rather confused.

"Second," Dumbledore continued, "To Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years, 50 points." Everyone clapped for Ron, who looked surprised. "Third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points." Everyone clapped again.

"We're tied with Slytherin!" Hermione said. Everyone at the Gryffindor table began smiling. Dumbledore continued. "Fourth, to Mr. Arthur Weasley and Miss Molly Prewett, for understanding that love breaks all bonds, 50 points each. And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom."

Everyone clapped for Neville, who just looked confused. The Slytherins looked very disappointed. Dumbledore continued talking.

"Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change in decoration is in order." He clapped. The flags blew as if a breeze was blowing them back, and changed to Gryffindor colors with the Gryffindor lion insignia on them. "Gryffindor wins the house cup."

All of the Gryffindors went crazy. They stood up and cheered and clapped while the Slytherins looked really pissed.

"Yes!" Hagrid said, and then looked around. Then he began clapping. All of the houses stood up, besides Slytherin, and threw their hats in the air. Malfoy took his off, and slammed it on the table.

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

"Come on, now. Hurry up, you'll be late." Hagrid said. "Train's leaving. Go on. Go on. Come on, hurry up."

The five walked up to a door to board the train. They waved. Hagrid waved back. Molly and Arthur got on, and then Hermione looked back at Harry.

"Come on, Harry." She said.

"One minute." Harry told her. Arthur and Molly walked up to the door, Ron in tow. Harry walked over to Hagrid.

"Thought you were leaving without saying goodbye, did you?" Hagrid asked. He took a book out of his pocket, and handed it to him. "This is for you." Harry took it, and opened it. He looked up. "Thanks, Hagrid." He said. They shook hands, and then Harry hugged him. "Go on. On with you. On with you now. Oh, listen, Harry. If that dolt of a cousin of yours, Dudley, gives you any grief, you could always threaten him with a nice pair of ears to go with that tail of his."  
>"But, Hagrid, we're not allowed to do magic away from Hogwarts. You know that."<p>

"I do. But your cousin don't, do he?" he winked. Harry smiled, and ran back to the others.

"Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not going home." Harry answered. "Not really." He looked back at Hagrid, who waved. They boarded the train, and Harry stuck his head out a window, waving back at him.

A/N: That's the end of Part One! Finally got this done. Had this idea in the summer, originally. But Part Two, the Chamber of Secrets will be posted ASAP!


End file.
